


Seaside

by StarsGarters



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Confessions, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Knotting, Light Angst, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Masturbation, Sickfic, Summer Vacation, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsGarters/pseuds/StarsGarters
Summary: Hux's parents drag him along on one last horrible family vacation before he leaves for college. Everything is awful until he discovers novelty photographer Ben Solo.





	1. Chapter 1

Armitage Hux rested his forehead against the cool glass of the passenger side window. His parents had stopped talking hours ago, his mother was asleep in the front seat and his father was driving with white-knuckled fingers crimped around the steering wheel. Hux shared the backseat with luggage that wouldn’t fit in the trunk of their rental sedan. His knees pressed against the back of the driver’s seat and he longed for chance to stretch out his legs. His eyes blinked open and shut as he looked out the window at the endless procession of trees.

Traffic slowed down and his father spat out a string of curses at the other drivers’ abilities to keep stopping distance on the rain slick road. The air smelled damp, even through the filter of the air conditioning. A small town appeared and a sign declared it _Bayport_. _Perhaps the settlers had never heard of redundancy,_ Hux thought. A smiling whale spouted a flourish of water on the sign. Hux gritted his teeth and put in his headphones.

Tourists crossed the highway, oblivious to oncoming traffic and the increasing frequency of his father’s cursing. A bead shop. Souvenirs. Weed shop. Rinse and repeat. Hux caught a glimpse of some amazing biceps in front of a coffee shop and he wrenched his neck to see if the potential face matched the muscles, but his father turned a corner and Hux lost his sight line. He huffed out a sigh. Probably just a tourist, maybe one of those bikers that cruised up and down the Oregon coast. Doing what? Whale-watching?

They pulled into a driveway that was marked with a jaunty lighthouse, _Driftwood Cove._ They named the rental house. Of course they did. His father stopped the car, turned off the ignition and announced. “This is our home for the next month. Let’s try to not kill each other.”

“No promises.” Hux said and his mother shot him a warning look. “Fine. You work on your book, you work on your paintings and I’ll work on growing a thick coat of mildew.”

“Now darling, it’s not that bad. The ocean air is marvelous for my health and I only have so much time with you before you go off to college and leave me behind.”

Forty two days, six hours and twelve minutes, Hux thought as he got out of the car. He sighed again and nodded because that was what you did when your sick mother guilt tripped you. This wasn’t his idea of a beach holiday. The sky was painted in shades of blue and gray, the whole landscape looked angry and battered into submission by the relentless coastal wind. Then he turned to the ocean. There was a haze covering the entire Pacific Ocean, as far as he could squint. “Twelve hours in the car and I can’t even see the fucking water.”

Hux claimed the room at the very top of the rental, it had a window overlooking the ocean and a stupid sign. “The _Crow’s Nest._ ” He dragged his luggage up the stairs. The whole room smelled musty and forgotten. He sat down on the edge of the queen bed and flopped backwards, staring at the rafters. There was no need for a bed this big in such a small space— Hux scrunched his face up in disgust. _Do not think about how many people have had sex in your bed, just don’t. That way lies madness_ , Hux thought. _I am not going to look under the mattress pad._

“Boy!” His father hollered up the stairs, “Come help your mother with her junk!” Hux blew out the breath he was holding and descended the stairs.

It started to rain.

 

It continued to rain for three days. Drops splattered on the window panes and wind shrieked through the eaves. Hux made a bet with himself about how soon the roof would fly off. It was even money. He curled up on the bed, surrounded by fifteen decorative pillows that some poor soul had embroidered with seagulls and a two year old copy of People magazine. He’d read it cover to cover three times. Cellular service was complete shit and WiFi was apparently an alien concept in rustic vacation rentals. His father’s laptop had not survived the road trip and Hux’s had been commandeered, so no jerking off to his carefully curated archived amateur Alpha porn. The television downstairs had a dial to change the channels. All three channels.

“I’m going to start talking to myself. I am. I’m going to start talking to myself and go find a great white whale to have a battle to the death with. Honestly, it’s inevitable.” He could go talk to his parents. See what they were doing— Hux shook his head. Mother was sleeping, exhausted from her medication and Father was writing. He could write for days at a time, eating what was brought to him and pissing in a milk jug by his desk. He had a bestselling series, it was Regency romance of all things and the royalties were sending Hux to a very good school.

“Yet another thing for me to grateful for.” Hux told a decorative seahorse on the wall. “I have to get out of here. I have to.” He grabbed his coat and one of the guest umbrellas from the hallway. “I’m going out!” He called to his father who grunted in response and waved him off.

Hux made his way down the driveway towards the town center. He paused in front of the map of the town, drawn in a cartoon fashion that made the library and the police station look like equally jaunty places to visit. His sneakers squelched with wetness as he made his way to the coffee shop. It seemed like ages ago that he’d caught a glimpse of those glorious biceps. Everyone was wearing shapeless polar fleece and practical galoshes that he coveted with an practical intensity he’d never truly felt before.

He ordered a hot milky tea, something to chase the cold away from his bones and wrapped his fingers around it. “It's _June_ ,” he reminded himself and the counter girl smiled at him and then at his _Omega Pride_ lapel pin. “It really is June, isn’t it?”

“It usually clears up by now. It’s not so bad. Just remember to take your vitamin D pills until the sun comes out again.” She pulled another shot of espresso after that bit of unsolicited advice. Hux pushed his sopping wet shock of red hair out of his face. He was not a natural sun worshipper, but the next time he saw the sun even he might offer up a few prayers of gratitude.

Hux wandered over to the small shelf of used books that lined the back wall. A hand lettered sign read, “Lending Library”.Out of habit, he looked for his father’s name on the spines of the books. Only one volume this time. The fourth. _Savage Unbroken Hearts._ Hux couldn’t read his father’s writing, it was far too intimate an act. It was worse than the time his father had walked in on Hux taking a selfie, wearing glitter and a rainbow thong. Hux cringed at the memory and selected a paperback space opera that boasted about galactic conquest. He sat down at a table and thumbed through the yellowed pulpy pages. The previous owner had scrawled his name in childish block letters on the interior cover. _Ben._

The counter girl gave him a plastic bag for the book and Hux stepped out into the rain. It wasn’t going to defeat him. “You hear me?” Hux muttered to the weather as he made his way down the boardwalk. He rolled his eyes at the tiny salon and a candy store that was only open on the weekend. He paused in front of a photograph studio that specialized in pirate portraits. _Skywalker Studios._ Tourists grinned in tawdry costumes and posed in front of pirate flags. Rain dripped from the tip of Hux’s nose and he snorted in disdain. There was a 90% chance that his mother would drag them all in here for a souvenir portrait.

The beach access stairwell was just beyond the photography studio and Hux gripped the guardrail as he wrestled with both the slippery seagull shit smeared steps and the wind that threatened to steal his umbrella. The ocean was surging, the tide rolling in. Hux stared out at the dark, seething waters and felt begrudging respect for the power and intensity of the storm. Also for the warning signs posted all over the beach. Rolling logs that could kill you. Rip tides. Sneaker waves. Tsunamis. This was not the ocean that was in the brochures. Icy spray hit him in the face and he blinked saltwater from his lashes.

There was a man strolling along the pebbled beach. Long dark hair whipped around his head. _What kind of Alpha bullshit was this?_ It was a stereotype of course, but the only person who would have the sheer ballsy stupid confidence to be walking on that beach would be an Alpha. A shameful thrill trilled up the back of Hux’s neck and he tasted the salt on his own lips.

The man reached the stairwell and as he ascended, Hux hid behind his _Driftwood Cove_ umbrella. The man paid him no mind as he passed, Hux peeked out from beneath the umbrella shade. He swallowed hard as he caught the hint of a defined, youthful jawline, speckled with interesting moles that reminded Hux of constellations. The man unlocked the door to _Skywalker Studios,_ stepped inside and flipped on the OPEN neon sign.

 _Oh god dammit._ He wasn’t going to follow that weirdo guy, no matter how broad his shoulders were, no matter how bored Hux was, no matter— he stood on the steps of the photography studio and pushed open the door.

A bell jingled announcing Hux’s presence as he folded up his umbrella in the entry way. “Just a moment!” A deep voice called out from behind a curtain. “Be right out!’

Hux looked at the puddle of rain water accumulating around his feet and he flushed with embarrassment. He glanced to the side at a mirror for the tourists to check their costumes. His hair was plastered to his head, water dripped from his ears. _No, no, no this was a mistake—_

The broad-shouldered stranger walked out in a muscle baring tank top, drying his hair with a towel. The lack of fabric made one thing painfully clear to Hux’s libido. This was the owner of the Glorious Biceps. He wrapped the towel around his hair in a makeshift turban and looked at Hux. For a long moment, the Alpha’s plush pink mouth fell open as he took in the bedraggled, soaked ginger making a mess of his shop floor. _If the Earth could open up and swallow me whole right now, that would be just dandy_ , Hux thought. He turned to leave.

“No! Wait! Don’t go! We have coupons! Mid-week specials!” Hux raised an eyebrow and let his hand fall from the doorknob. “Here, let me get you a towel. On the house, man.” The thought of a dryer-hot towel draped over his shoulders made Hux moan, but he quickly bit it off. “Here, go change into a costume and I’ll toss your stuff in the dryer, okay?”

“Is this a service you offer every client?” The sharp scent of Alpha finally penetrated his brain as the photographer escorted him to a dressing room.

“Only the cute ones.” The Alpha murmured under his breath as he waited behind the moth-eaten curtain. “It’s not good to get soaked like that. You’ll get sick.” 

 _He must have an amazing immune system,_ Hux thought with a smirk. Hux peeled off his clothing and handed it to the photographer through the curtain in exchange for another piping hot towel. He looked about the dressing room after wrapping the towel around his hips. “There’s not a costume in here.”

“Oh, yeah. Shit. Sorry. Let me get you something that will fit you.” Hux heard more muffled cursing and the sound of wire hangers being shuffled on a closet rod. “Here. This should work.” A long arm thrust what looked like a uniform into the dressing room. It was not a pirate costume. It was an idealized version of a British Naval officer, complete with a feathered tricorn hat. Hux toweled off his hair and contemplated how far he was willing to go to relieve his boredom. He smoothed his hair, took a breath and then stepped out from the dressing room.

“I haven’t the faintest idea how to put this on.” The Alpha froze, eyes wide at Hux’s pale, creamy flesh. _That was worth all the sit-ups and that stupid Cross-fit video_ , Hux thought.He rubbed the side of his neck, as if in chagrin, stroking at the scent glands nestled there. He couldn’t smell his own pheromones, but the Alpha’s nostrils flared as he took in the unmistakable scent of unpaired Omega. “I’m sorry to be such a bother.”

“No— no— trouble at all. It— it fastens up the back.” It was very intimate, having a stranger help you dress, possibly more intimate than getting undressed. The Alpha had big nimble hands that only lingered on Hux’s skin a fraction longer than socially appropriate for a stranger. The OPEN sign had been turned off and the privacy curtain drawn, Hux noted with satisfaction. “See. There.” The photographer placed the hat, just so upon Hux’s head and stood back to admire his work. “Perfect,” the Alpha breathed and Hux flushed with appreciation.

He stood in front of a backdrop as the photographer fussed over the setting. “No. No. That won’t do.”

“What’s wrong?” Hux asked as he watched the photographer's ass as he bent over, in the mirror. _Oh my. Blessings upon the God of Grey Sweatpants._

“None of these seem right for you. You should be on a ship, the ocean behind you and your crew at attention for your order. “ The photographer ran his hand through his hair and gazed at Hux with frank, startling appreciation. “You could be the captain or the wench, your face is so— I’m sorry, I just never get to shoot someone with your bone structure. It’s usually bored families who have to kill a few hours before they drive back to their homes.” Hux looked at his bare feet, suddenly a bit ashamed of his motives.

“So you’re an artist, Mr. Skywalker?”

“Solo. Ben Solo. I am— I mean I was. I was.” Solo stepped behind his camera. “Tilt your chin up.”

“So this isn’t your studio?” Hux put his hands on his hips.

“My uncle’s place. He’s usually out surfing or getting really, really high with his friends in a yurt. So I take care of the place. You’re visiting for the day?” The snap of the digital shutter brought out something coquettish in Hux and he stuck out his hip.

“My parents rented a house. I’m here for a month.”

The Alpha licked his lips. “You’re going to be very bored, very soon.” He snapped more shots, stepping closer. “Unless you find something to occupy your time.”

The air was thick with the scent of mutual interestand Hux felt tell-tale wetness between his thighs. He leaned into the camera, wetted his lower lip with the tip of his tongue, tasting ocean salt. “I’ve always been interested in photography.”He glanced up through his lashes and in a husky tone said, “Show me the wench outfit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, this is the first time I've written ABO that wasn't a spoof. I'm going with the Omega anatomy version cleverly called, "Self-lubricating buttholes." Female Omegas are on implant birth control until they are bonded and ready to have children. Male Omegas are not able to give birth. I guess. Let's pretend I'm not just making this up as I go. Shhh! PRETEND TIME.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% pure smut. Enjoy! Thank you for the comments, they make me write faster.

Hux slid the full skirt up his thighs, it tented over his crotch enticingly. He glanced at himself in the mirror, eyes dark with lustful intent and a blush high on his cheeks. _My bone structure, really?_ Hux ran a finger over his cheekbone. He sashayed out of the dressing room, clutching the corset in his other hand. “Little help?”

Ben’s mouth dropped open in a very satisfying way and he helped Hux pull the corset over his head. “It’s velcro.” Ben murmured, his breath stirring the small hairs on the nape of Hux’s neck. He fastened the back, cinched it up and surveyed his work. Hux’s tiny pink nipples peeked out over the top of the garment, displaying them with a lacy frame. The photographer made a small whimper, deep in his throat, that Hux knew he’d been replaying in his rental bed later that night.

“Is something wrong?” Hux asked as he lounged on the portrait chaise. Ben shook his head as if beyond the need for words. He grabbed his camera and began snapping shots, getting intimately close. As Hux bracketed him with his legs, looking up into the lens, he asked, “Don't I need makeup to be a proper wench?”

A smile, wide and sly. “Just a moment.” Ben fumbled in a drawer. He pulled out a new tube of shocking crimson lipstick. “Put it on. Please.” Hux took the tube and pressed the lipstick bullet to his lips as Ben took more photos. He did his best to paint on the pigment without a mirror, each stroke slow and deliberate. He pursed his mouth into a pout and capped the tube, dropped it on the floor.

He knelt down to pick it up, his skirt pooled about him in a calico puddle and then on his hands and knees, looked up at Ben. Or rather the sizable budge in Ben’s grey sweatpants. Hux reached up and brushed the back of his knuckles against Ben’s dick. _Perhaps not all the stereotypes about Alphas were terrible things._ The yelp that Ben made even as he snapped more shots was delicious, so Hux did it again.

“Careful.” Ben warned and Hux grinned with neat white teeth.

“I need to blot my lipstick.” It was not subtle, but Hux knew what he wanted. Ben set the camera down but instead of slipping his thumbs in the elastic waistband of his sweatpants, he scooped Hux up in his arms.

Hux clutched at Ben’s remarkable biceps as Ben set him down on the chaise. Ben knelt before him, his arms bracketing Hux’s legs. He took off his tank top and— and— he _bared_ _his_ _throat_ at Hux. Hux’s brain shorted out for a moment as the scent of aroused Alpha rolled over him, as relentless as the ocean waves. He’d seen this in porn before, a few times, but he never thought there’d be an Alpha doing such an intimate act for him. He’d never actually met an unpaired Alpha to be honest. They were about as rare as male Omegas were. The whole world seemed to be full of Betas and female Omegas. _Why are you here? In this stupid little town? You’re gorgeous and strong and powerful._

Hux trailed his fingers up the junction of Ben’s neck, pressed on the scent gland and then because he was only going to live once, licked the tip of his finger. Blood rushed between his legs, he was already hard but now he was aching for release. Hux gasped and fell forward into Ben’s arms. “What? What was that?” Hux mumbled against Ben’s skin, smearing red lipstick in a splotch across Ben’s muscular chest.

“I— I— I find you very attractive.” Ben stammered, his scent advertising his intent more than words could.

“Well of course you do. That’s the pheromones talking.”

Ben shook his head, his long dark hair framing his face like a halo. “It’s not just that—maybe this is stupid, but— but— you make my camera sing.” He picked up his camera while still cradling Hux in his other arm, “I want to remember you like this forever.” He snapped the shutter without looking at the viewfinder, confident in the angle he’d taken.

“We just met.” Hux flushed and closed his eyes. “You’ll forget me by next Tuesday.” He ducked his face away from the camera and felt the shiver that ran through Ben’s body as he bared his throat.

“Never.” A single lick up Hux’s throat and Ben tossed him onto the chaise in a flurry of skirts. Hux watched as Ben lifted the edge of his skirt and rucked it up around Hux’s waist. He gasped as the scratch of cheek stubble grazed his tender inner thigh. He was so wet, hot and hard that the cool air felt like a small mercy.

“You’re not going to take pictures of that, are you?” _Please._

Dark brows quirked. “Do you want me to? You’re beautiful. All of you.” Ben touched the crease of Hux’s thigh. “I think I will use my eyes and not my camera this time.” He pushed Hux’s ankles apart, so that Hux was spread lewdly wide.

“This time?” Hux squeaked as deft fingers wove a tapestry of touches upon his heated skin. “How do you know there will be a next time?” Ben didn’t answer, instead he trailed his fingertips in the slick that was dripping from Hux’s hole and sucked on his gathered bounty with pink plush lips. Those lips, those sinful lips. Hux’s body arched as Ben began to suckle at his tender hole, pleasure rippled up and down Hux’s spine and he clutched at Ben’s hair.

Was this what it felt like for all Omegas when they finally found an Alpha? Hux was no virgin, but he’d never felt the rush of adrenaline that Ben’s clever tongue was stimulating. He hadn’t even touched his own cock. “Please. Please. Please.” Hux murmured as he tried to pull Ben even closer. Ben captured his hands in his own and Hux relished being pinned down, unable and unwilling to squirm free of the promise of release. “Please just give me your knot!” Hux cried out like one of his cherished videos, his voice ragged and hoarse.

Ben ignored his pleas, instead he continued worshiping Hux with his mouth. It was exquisite torture. Hux buckled and shuddered under Ben’s relentless tongue, the tip of his prominent nose nudging against Hux’s balls. “I— I—“ Hux gasped out as he came, thick spurts of semen dotted all over the calico skirt. Ben lifted his head, his eyes glazed and cheeks flushed. He looked intoxicated, his cheeks and chin shiny wet with Hux’s slick. Hux let his head fall back and he collapsed in a boneless pile upon the chaise.

“You were begging for my knot.” Ben said as he climbed up beside Hux, camera in hand. He snapped a few photos, trophies and then gathered Hux into his arms. “If I gave it to you, then how could I be sure that you’d come back tomorrow?”

Ben bent his head down and Hux’s lips parted. He tasted his own slick upon Ben’s lips, red lipstick and lust. Hux’s hand strayed down and gripped Ben’s hard length through his grey sweatpants. _He didn’t need this. He didn’t crave this. He wasn’t some sex hungry cock-hound. He was in complete control of the situation. It was just a little vacation fling._

Ben moaned into Hux’s mouth and thrust up into Hux’s hand. Hux took his hand away and smiled at the frustration on the photographer’s face. _Complete control._

“Tomorrow, show me your best photos and we’ll see what happens.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! More smut!

They were at the ocean, so his mother had reheated canned clam chowder. Hux played with his food, watching the thick white soup coat the back of his spoon and dribble off. _That is an unfortunate choice of soup,_ Hux thought and the corner of his mouth quirked as he remembered his adventure earlier that day.

“You’re a million miles away, darling.” His mother said from across the table. There was a smear of blue paint on her cheekbone. Hux’s father never ate with them, not when he was writing. “Did you have a nice time?”

“It was okay. I have a new book.” Hux said, trying not to think about Ben licking a spatter of semen from his skin, eyes darkened with lust. “It’s a really small town.”

“Well try to find something to keep you entertained. Maybe the library or the beach? I hear that you can find beautiful things on the beach after a storm.” She dipped her bread into her soup.

 _Windswept hair, staring out at the ocean as if daring it to do its worst._ “Really? That sounds nice. I might have to try a little beach combing. Once the weather clears, of course.” _Hands that touched him as if he were made of spun glass as they cleaned him up._ “I’m pretty tired so I’ll probably turn in early.” He finished his soup and as he walked to the sink to rinse his bowl, his mother stopped him.

“Hold still. You’ve got something behind your ear—“ She rubbed her fingers together. “Is that lipstick?”

“Wow. That’s super weird. Good night, Mother.” Hux remarked mildly as he finished rinsing his bowl and hustled up the stairs to his room. He exhaled heavily, grateful that his parents were Betas and couldn’t smell him. No matter how many showers he took, the scent of fornication clung to his skin. He stripped out of his clothes and crawled into the sheets, listening to the wind shake the roof.

 _How long should he wait to go back? Was it too eager to ask Ben to breakfast? Did he even eat breakfast?_ To be honest, Ben looked like the type to sleep in until the afternoon and Hux never got his phone number. Hux picked up the shabby paperback on his bedside table and looked at the name scribbled inside the cover. He shut the book with a sigh and pressed it to his chest. He was acting like one of his father’s stupid heroines. Pining away after a single encounter.

Hux closed his eyes and saw his reflection in Ben’s camera lens. He touched his own lips and remembered how Ben had tasted, ripe with Alpha potential. Hux knew he was a bit of exhibitionist, his Instagram proved that, but he’d never felt quite so exposed as he did at that moment. Exposed. Exposure. _Oh my god._

Hux sat up. He’d been so wrapped up in endorphins that he’d never considered the sheer stupidity of letting a stranger take filthy pictures of him. He flopped back onto the bed. Well, there wasn’t much he could do about it now. There would probably be photos of him smeared with semen and lipstick, wearing a corset and a skirt uploaded to every Omega porn site on the planet. Hux wound his fingers in the sheets. It had felt so good though.

Hopefully, he wouldn’t regret it.

 

Hux stood in front of Skywalker Photography at 9 o’clock in the morning with two coffee cups in his hands, the wind whipping through his jacket. The hours on the shop read, “OPEN when we feel like it.” He took a step back and looked at the shop building. There was an apartment up there, a string of Christmas lights and a sticker for a heavy metal band festooned the window glass. Hux glanced to his left and right and then surrendered his dignity and screamed, “Solo!” at the cracked window. Hux gritted his teeth and called out again, “Solo!”

The door cracked open. “I knew you’d be back.” Ben smiled at Hux, his dark hair sleep ruffled and messy. Hux thrust the cup of coffee at Ben’s impressive bare chest. Ben took the offering and blinked, “Coffee?”

“I’ve never met an artist that didn’t survive on coffee and praise.” Hux remarked as he let his eyes wander over Ben’s pale skin. “Going to let me in?”

“Depends.” Ben leaned against the door frame. “I know the taste of you, but I don’t know your name.” He took a sip of his coffee and nodded in appreciation.

“It’s Hux. Now are you going to let me in or watch me perish from the cold?” He shivered as the wind cut through his jacket and Ben opened the door wide and he stepped aside. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, _Hux_. So you want to stay down here or come upstairs?” Hux raised an eyebrow and Ben sighed. “I live upstairs. I’m working on the shots I took yesterday and maybe you’d like to— I dunno, play Xbox while you wait?”

 _Xbox._ “How old are you, Ben?” Hux asked as they ascended the small staircase.

“I’m twenty-four. And you?”

“Nineteen.” Hux took in the small room that Ben called his home. There was a bed in the corner, bedding rumpled from sleep. It wasn’t much larger than the dorm room that Hux would be living in. The scent of Ben permeated the whole space, wrapped Hux in a soothing, warm blanket of biochemical high. There were large format expensive looking framed prints on every spare spot on the walls and some posters on the ceiling. Hux took off his jacket and Ben hung it up on a hook upon the door.

Hux approached one of the prints resting on the floor, the texture of a macro lens upon driftwood fascinated him. He peered at the whorls and knots, his hands on his knees. These were not the photos of an amateur pornographer. “Did you take these?” He glanced back and caught Ben checking out his ass.

“Oh! Um, yeah. Those are from my BFA project. I just haven’t found a place to store them.”

“BFA? That means you’re done with school then?” Hux was just starting that stage of his life, he’d delayed college for a year while his mother recovered from surgery.

“Yeah, unless I want to go back for my Master’s,” Ben took a swallow of his coffee. “Do you want to see some proofs from um— yesterday?” A blush of uncertainty crept up Ben’s cheeks and Hux was charmed in spite of himself.

“No darkroom?” Hux asked as Ben guided him to a rather expensive computer set up. Hux sat in the squeaky chair and Ben loomed over behind him, clicking the mouse to bring up the display on a huge monitor. Hux tried not to sigh as something deep and instinctual sparked up inside him as he was surrounded by muscles and scent. A photograph opened on the screen and Ben leaned down, his stubble close enough to touch Hux’s cheek.

“It’s all digital these days. This one is a favorite of mine, look at the way the light shines off your eyes.” Ben pointed at the screen. “You’re breathtaking.”

Hux tried to see what Ben saw in the image and failed. It was a good picture of him in the navy uniform, looking stern and regal, but there was nothing there that made Hux understand Ben’s passion for it.

“Maybe this one?” Hux gasped as his face filled the screen, his eyes were half-closed in dreamy ecstasy, red lipstick smeared wantonly across his cheek like a scarlet tattoo. Hux nodded in appreciation and Ben clicked to the next image, Hux in Ben’s arms. Hux on the chaise, legs spread like a promise. A series of moments that rekindled the spark in Hux’s gut and stirred his cock. It wasn’t just the images, it was the memory of the act and the way that Ben’s fingers were stroking the top of his hand as he chattered about aspect ratios, exposure and framing.

Hux couldn’t help it, he turned his head and captured Ben’s mouth in a kiss. Ben seemed surprised but then sighed into another coffee-tinted kiss, then another. Hux swiveled the chair to face him. “What are you going to do with these pictures?”

Ben blinked for a moment, “Nothing.” Hux raised an eyebrow and Ben said, “I mean, you didn’t sign a model release.”

“So these are just for your personal _enjoyment_?” Hux unfastened the shirt button at his throat and massaged his scent gland. “Did you _enjoy_ them after I left?” He wanted details. He wanted to know if Ben’s night had been as sleepless as his, well until he’d taken himself in hand.

A wide, sly smile as Ben picked up on the game and the aroma of arousal. “I took that skirt you were wearing—“ He shrugged in the direction of the bed. “And I made use of it. It didn’t smell as good as you do right now though.” Ben took a deep breath and blew out his cheeks, overwhelmed. “Damn.”

Hux bit at his lower lip, knowing full well how it made him look. “What?”

“I mean you read stories about it, watch videos and crap, but there’s no way anyone can know how amazing—“ Ben rubbed at his chin and then gestured expansively with his large hands. “When you walked in the shop, it was like time stood still. I finally understood why people are so fascinated by us.”

“Did you?” Hux leaned back in the chair. “I assumed that you’d done this before. Sex, I mean. You certainly have a talent for it.”

“Um, yeah. With Betas. But I’ve never met someone like you.” The awe in Ben’s voice would sustain Hux’s ego for days. “Yeah. It sounds corny, I know, but I _dreamed_ about you. I’m sure you have your pick of Alphas.” Dark hair flopped in front of Ben’s face as he nervously ran his fingers through it, scent crackling in Hux’s nose.

“Nope.” Hux said, not sure if his voice would come out without squeaking. “Never met an unpaired Alpha before. You dreamed about me?”

Ben nodded and Hux stood up, they were nearly of a height and that made it easy for Hux to steal another kiss. “I didn’t dream about you,” Hux said into Ben’s mouth, “I was sleeping like the dead from jerking off so much thinking about you.” Ben crushed Hux to his chest and half dragged him over to his bed.

“You drive me crazy.” Ben growled against Hux’s skin, “I want to just fuck you until you scream my name.”

Hux trilled a laugh, “Tempting. But I haven’t actually seen what you’re packing down there.”

Ben stood at the side of the bed as Hux watched. He hooked his thumb into the waistband of his sweatpants and pulledit down the side of his hip. Hux’s mouth fell open in awe as Ben was revealed. He shimmied out of the pants and basked in Hux’s appraisal. Hux twirled his finger and Ben obliged him with a pivot, showing off the body of a Greek statue, the body of Hux’s libido’s wildest dreams. He crooked his finger, beckoning and Ben stepped to the side of the mattress.

“I’ll just be a moment—“ Hux murmured before cupping his fingers around Ben’s heavy, hard cock. “Just a moment—“ His words cut off as he opened his mouth and lavished Ben with the flat of his tongue. _It was just biochemistry, pheromones,_ Hux thought absently as the corners of his mouth ached. _That was the only reason this felt so good, so right._ He glanced up at Ben, who was wide-eyed and staring down at him, fingers clenching and unclenching at his sides. 

Hux reached out and took Ben’s hands, rubbed one on the scent gland on his neck and put Ben’s other hand in his ginger hair. Ben raised his hand to his mouth and suckled at his fingers, his cock hardening further. “I— I’m not going to last long—“

“Just a moment.” Hux breathed and then bobbed his head, trying valiantly to take as much cock in his mouth as he could without choking. Fingers curled in his hair and Hux heard Ben groan as he pumped his hips. Hux tasted the first spurt upon his tongue and opened his mouth, letting the rest fall from his mouth, dribbling down his chin. Ben shook his head, winded and his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead.

“Don’t move.” Ben ordered and fumbled for his camera. He clicked a few shots as semen dripped from Hux’s mouth and then set the camera aside. “God you are so—“ Hux swallowed, dramatically and licked his lips just to see Ben’s reaction. Ben fell to his knees beside the bed. “May I return the favor?”

Hux sat up and put his feet on the floor, his own cock was stiff but what he wanted would have to wait until later. “Is there a place to eat breakfast in this town? I just had coffee and a snack of cock-gobbling. I’m famished.”

Ben chewed on his lip. “You want to— go out with me? In public?”

Hux rolled his eyes. “I suspect that you’ll have to put some clothes on, but yes that was the idea.” He rolled back on the bed and closed his eyes. “I’m in the mood for pancakes, if that helps.”

“Have you ridden on a motorcycle before?” Ben’s voice was muffled by the shower.

 _Of course Ben had a motorcycle. He probably had a full set of riding leathers too— not now boner, think about that later._ “Unless you want me to do tricks, I think I just have to sit there and hold on to you for dear life.”

“You sure you want to go out?” There was far too much incredulity in Ben’s voice, had the man never been on a date before? “I could make something here—“

Hux’s curiosity was roused so he dug in his heels. “I insist. It’s not raining. And I’m not moping around in the _Driftwood Cove_ when I have a local willing to play tour guide.”

The water cut off. “The _Driftwood_? Which room is yours?”

“The aptly named _Crow’s Nest_. I have no idea why people name rooms in rentals. It’s just odd.”

Ben came out, toweling off his hair and completely nude. Hux wanted to trace his tongue around each of Ben’s brown moles and all of his abs. Ben gave Hux a sunny smile that made Hux’s stomach lurch. “That’s funny. I lost my virginity in that room.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux would like to let you all know that he is in 'complete control' of the situation still.

 

The coastal highway wound and twisted high above the ocean. Hux looked down at the waves below them as he clung to Ben’s back. _Add this to the list of things I’d never done before,_ Hux thought. Ben rode his motorcycle with confidence, avoiding rocks that fell down from the limestone cliffs behind them. The sky was still grey, but bits of sunshine peeked out from behind the clouds and sparkled on the white wave-tops. It was a dazzling effect.

They pulled into a roadside diner in another small town and Ben took off his helmet, shook out his hair and smiled at Hux. Hux was struck with acute jealousy at the thought of another person ever being the reason for that smile. He took off his helmet and Ben reached over to smooth his hair back into place, Hux caught his breath at the casually intimate gesture. “This is Rey and Finn’s place. They’re friends of mine.”

“ _The Blue Whale_. People enjoy their sea mammals here.” Hux remarked as Ben opened the door for him.

“Have you seen one? Out there?” Ben asked, “They’re quite spectacular.” The diner was decorated in blue checked tiles and cartoon whales. There were a surprising number of awards hanging on the wall near the register and as Hux peered at them, a young man wearing an apron grabbed Ben in a bear hug.

“Ben! It’s been ages! What brings you up here from your man cave?” The young man grinned up at Ben who endured the hug with a smile.

“Hi Finn. I brought a friend for some award winning pancakes. Is Rey working the kitchen?”

“She is! She is!” Finn turned his attention to Hux and gave Hux a serious inspection, but the smile came back as soon as Finn saw Hux’s lapel pin. “Just a friend, huh?” Finn held out his hand. “I’m Finn and I run this place with my wife, Rey and you better take care of this big lug because he’s one of my oldest friends.”

Hux shook Finn’s hand and found himself drawn into an impromptu hug himself. Ben covered up a smirk with his hand as Hux returned the hug, gingerly. “Your normal booth?”Finn half dragged Hux down the aisle and Hux took a seat in the offered booth at the back of the diner. “I still can’t believe you— it’s been _months_ , dude.” Their booth had a spectacular view of the ocean. “Coffee? Yes, coffee.” Finn fussed over them and after making sure that their cups were full he stood with a hand on his hip, just grinning at them both as if made of sunshine.

Ben took a sip of his coffee. “Two of your number 3 specials please. Best coffee on the coast.” He complimented his beaming friend.

Hux realized that Finn was not going to leave until he took a sip as well, so he did. It burnt the inside of his lip. “Yummy.” Finn grinned even wider, Hux wasn’t sure how that was physically possible. The bell at the entrance jingled and Finn scampered off to greet a family of tourists.

“He’s energetic, isn’t he?” Hux set down his coffee cup, peevishly irritated. “Is he the one you fucked in my rental bed?”

Ben choked on his coffee and had to grab a napkin to daub his nose. “No! No. She was a classmate. Moved away a long time ago. I think she has like three kids and lives in Phoenix now.”

“Was she a Beta?” Hux watched Finn bring back the noisy family over Ben’s shoulder.

“Yes.” Ben wiped up the coffee mess on the table. “I told you, I’ve only been with Betas.”

A little too loudly, Hux said, “Did you _knot_ her?”

Finn stopped in his tracks, blinked and then turned to the family, “I’m terribly sorry, this table isn’t clean, let’s try a different one!” He scooted the family much further down the aisle of booths.

“Did I knot her?” Ben raised an eyebrow, unaware of what transpired behind him. “Really? You want to talk about that now?”

Hux turned all his attention upon Ben. He slipped his foot out of his shoe and put it directly on Ben’s crotch beneath the table. “You heard me.” It seemed important to remind Ben that Hux wasn’t one of his little childhood friends. He was something more _wild._

Ben swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple dipped and rose. “Yeah. I did. She didn’t like it.” Hux pressed with his toes and Ben elaborated. “She said it was too big. She didn’t like being stuck on me for like an hour afterwards.” He inhaled sharply through his teeth as Hux relentlessly teased him. “God damn it Hux. Why are you doing this?”

Hux took a drink of his water. “I’m not going to get any sleep tonight thinking about you popping your knot in my bed. Certainly not after rubbing up against you on that bike of yours. So I thought I’d return the favor.”

“You are such a petty little thing.” Ben gasped, “So you want my knot that bad, do you?” His eyes darkened as he thought about the very specific depravities he wanted to commit upon Hux’s willing flesh, “You want me to rake my teeth over your scent gland and tease you until you beg me for it? You want to be impaled on my cock and filled up with my cum?”

“My goals are simple.” Hux leaned forward and wriggled his toes. “I want to be the best fuck you’ll ever have.”

Finn arrived at that moment with his arms full of fluffy, fragrant platters of pancakes. Ben clamped his thighs shut, concealing Hux’s invading foot. “Rey might have put a few extra on the stacks for you guys.”

Ben, a trifle breathless with color high on his cheeks said, “Oh thanks! You always do a great job.”

Hux gave Finn his brightest, sunniest smile. “ _Everything_ looks delicious. Can’t wait to dive right in.” Hux was going to have to leave a very large tip for the poor guy. A very large tip indeed.

 

“So are your parents still at the _Driftwood_?” Ben asked, licking his fork clean.

Hux speared a blueberry spotted bite of pancake, “They’re thinking about taking a trip to the Aquarium, but they think the tickets are too expensive. Why?”

“Because I’ve decided that I need to deflower you in that same room.”

Hux was not expecting that and the pancake dropped from his fork. “Oh.” _Deflower me._ _It’s like one of my father’s romance novels. I see why they sell so well now._ “That seems ambitious.” 

Ben picked up a piece of bacon and nibbled at it. “I know a guy who can get free tickets. Used to be the killer whale trainer until they set it free and turned the enclosure into a shark tunnel.”

“You’d get tickets for my parents in order to have the rental house all to ourselves?”

“Well, what I really want to do is bend you over the back of this booth and have my way with you, but that might get us both arrested and I’m already infamous as it is.” Ben licked a bit of syrup from his lip and rubbed at the scent gland on his neck.

 _Infamous?_ Hux was curious, but the sharp aroma of intense Alpha arousal slapped him in the face. “Oh damn it. You know I’m going to have my face right there for the whole ride back, don’t you?” Hux groaned.

“That’s what you get for being a brat. Might have to make a pit stop on the way. You’ve never seen a lighthouse, have you?”Hux shook his head. “Then we’ll go check out Heceta Head. I know some back trails that aren’t too infested with poison oak.”

“Aren’t the lighthouses full of tourists?” One of them had to have a momentary thought for propriety.

“Yep. That’s why you have to go with a local.” Ben set his fork on his plate, momentarily sated. “I don’t mind tourists.New faces every Friday, people just looking for a good time. People that don’t know you and don’t want to. It’s not a bad way to live if you just want to keep to yourself.”

“But you have talent. I’ve seen your photos. You could be out there making a name for yourself.” Hux set his fork down as well. “You just seem— _wasted_ here.” It was presumptuous of him, but Ben did have a gift. Even Hux could see that. 

“Where are you going to college, Hux?” Ben asked after a long moment as he looked at his plate.

“Seaton Hall, pre law. I— I want to be a lawyer.” Hux ran his fingertip over the condensation on his water glass.

“What type of law?” Ben leaned forward as if greedy for any information about Hux.

Hux scowled, prickly over his life choices. “I want to be able to help people like my parents. Writers and artists who get ripped off by shitty contracts and business owners. I know I could make a lot of money in other ways, but I want to do this. Don’t make fun of me.”

Ben’s face softened and he reached across the table to cup Hux’s face in his large hand. The gesture felt more intimate than Hux rubbing his toes on Ben’s cock. Hux caught his breath as Ben ran his thumb across the swell of Hux’s lips. “You’ll be an amazing lawyer. I have no doubt.”

“You don’t know me at all,” Hux murmured, leaning into Ben’s touch over empty pancake platters. “We just met.” _This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was just a fling. A summer thing._

“I have faith in very few things, but I believe in you Hux.”

“Don’t say that. You don’t know me at all.” Hux repeated as if it made the smallest bit of difference. “I’m— not—“

“Oh I’m sure you’re going to break my heart,” Ben shrugged. “So I want to make our time together as memorable as I can.” He leaned forward over the table and Hux followed his lead, it was most awkward kiss that Hux had ever had the pleasure of being a part of. He heard cheering in his thundering ears and it took a moment for his passion addlepated mind to understand that the cheers were coming from the kitchen.

“Oh yeah! GET IT BEN!” A small spit-fire of a girl called out from behind the service counter. The family of tourists quickly looked back at their omelets, the children started giggling. Finn leaned against the cash register, grinning.

“I’m going to murder you in your sleep,” Hux said through gritted teeth as his face burned.

“I’m not planning to let you sleep.” Ben laughed as he offered Hux his arm, “I have excellent self-preservation skills. And very little impulse control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments! It's always a little tough writing for a new fandom and I enjoy hearing that I'm doing right by the characters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm. More smut?

Hux clung to Ben’s warm, broad back as they flew over the asphalt. An insistent buzzing in his pocket made Hux frown. _Parents._ They pulled over at the lighthouse and Hux pulled out his phone, it had one bar of service, but that was enough to ruin the rest of his day. He sighed as he flipped up his visor. “My parents need me to come back, something about visiting some carnivorous plants.”

“The botanical gardens? That’s not far from here. Text them that you’ll meet them there.” Ben stretched his arms and rolled his shoulders.

Hux made a face of incredulity. “You want to meet my parents? Really?” _Nobody wanted to meet his parents._ He _didn’t want to meet his parents most of the time._

Ben shrugged. “Sure. I mean they’re going to find out about me sooner or later, unless you’re planning on keeping me your dirty little secret.”

“The thought had crossed my mind. Are you sure? I feel the need to warn you that my father is kind of a dick.” Hux texted his mother back. “Mother will like you. She likes everyone, even my father.” 

“Family is complicated.”

Ben shut his visor after that cryptic statement and Hux flipped his down as well. For some reason, the mood felt decidedly less sexy. _Parents._

 

Hux’s mother had already set up her easel in front of the acres of carnivorous pitcher plants, she was sketching in the outlines of the forms with light pencil. “Armitage! Darling! Come over here and look at these clever bug eating plant things.”

“Armitage?” Ben smirked, “That’s your first name?”

“Shut up Benjamin.” Hux retorted as he put his helmet on the back of the motorcycle.

“It’s cute that you think that’s my given name.” Ben snorted. “Armitage. It suits you. A trifle snooty.”

“Oh yeah? What’s your given name?” Hux snapped, but Ben had already walked off towards his mother.

“These plants are called cobra lilies. Isn’t that a fantastic name?” Ben said to Hux’s mother and held out his hand. “Ben Solo. Friend of your son’s.”

Hux’s mother gave Ben a look from head to toe as she shook his hand, an eyebrow quirked. “Pleasure to meet you. Thank you for bringing Armitage out here, I need him to drive us back. I can’t drive with the seizures and Brendol is finally sleeping in the back seat, poor thing has terrible insomnia.”

“It can be hard to sleep with the storms if you’re not used to it.” Ben nodded sympathetically. “I’m happy to help out if you need anything brought up to the Driftwood. My family has lived here off and on for a really long time.” He peered at her canvas. “Do you only work from life or do you use photographic reference?”

Hux’s mother looked at her son and then back at Ben. “I try to work from life, but photographs are invaluable to capture the lighting. Especially when I can’t work as quick as I once did. Silly me, I forgot my camera at the rental.”

Ben smiled and Hux groaned. “I think he has you covered Mother. Ben, you have a camera with you, don’t you?”

“Not one of my best ones, but yes, I do. Would you like to use it?” _A white knight in tight motorcycle pants._

“That would be so sweet of you!” Hux’s mother chirped and as Ben walked back to his bike, she took Hux aside. “He’s an Alpha. Isn’t he?” She pushed back his collar looking for the telltale bonding bite mark.

“Yes. But it’s not like that.” Hux hissed as he pushed her hand away. “He’s just a friend. You said to keep myself entertained.”

“Yes, but Armie— you’ve got to be careful. All the books I’ve read say that you have to be careful around these sex-crazed Alphas, you’re an Omega darling.”

“I am painfully aware of that Mother. I have things well in hand. Nothing will deter me from my school obligations.”

“You’re sure about that? I’m sure he’s a nice young man, but he’s _older_ than you are.”

“He is a talented artist, Mother. Just like you. And I assure you, we are just friends. New friends. Possibly with the potential to be pen pals later.” _Pen pals sounded classier than long-distance fuckbuddies._

His mother bit her lip and sighed, “ _Armie_. Your father isn’t going to like this. An artist?”

Hux bristled at the implication at he was settling for something lesser than he was owed. He was in complete control. “I am not up for auction to the highest bidding Alpha, Mother. I will choose who I will bond with and I assure you it will not be based on income tax brackets. And I cannot believe we are having this conversation while he is waiting over there, pretending to fiddle with the settings on a point and shoot camera. Are we done?”

His mother nodded. “I just want the best for you, darling.”

“I want the best for me too. Please trust that I know what I’m doing. And you don’t have to tell Father. This won’t last any longer than vacation. I promise.” That seemed to sway her and she squeezed his hand with hers. _She always had paint in her fingernails_ , Hux thought fondly. _Always an artist._ He gestured to Ben.

Ben held up the camera as he walked over and stood next to Hux, “Found it!” His cheery tone belied the sour stink of unhappiness that wafted from his scent gland. “I’m happy to put the pictures on a thumb drive or print them out for you. Really, I would.”

His mother looked up at Ben and gave him a brilliant smile. “Thank you. I’ll have Armitage return it to you.” She took the camera and pointed at the plants in the bog. “What do you think of the colors, Ben?”

Ben regarded the plants, rubbed at the side of his nose and replied, “They’re brilliant and saturated, lush. But when the light hits them you can see the transparency that makes them also appear fragile. I usually work in black and white, so I’d focus on those areas. I appreciate people who can render in color. Can’t draw a stick figure myself.” Hux’s mother nodded as if talking to one of her peers and Hux held his breath.

“I should like to see your work someday.” _Mother never said that unless she was intrigued._ Hux let out his breath.

“I have a few works on display at the Town Hall, just take a right past the bathrooms.” Ben ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “So, I’ll be seeing you.” He walked back to his bike.

“Well go after him, silly goose.” His mother said as she returned to her easel. Hux turned on his heel and scampered to catch Ben before he put his helmet back on.

“I have a question for you.” Hux murmured in Ben’s ear. “Do you have a telephoto lens? One of those that can see really far away?”

“Yeah— why?” Ben’s brow knit in confusion.

Hux nipped at his earlobe and purred, “Do you think it could see in my room’s window at say— 9:30 pm?”

Ben gulped at the implication of that proposal and bit back what he was about to say with Hux’s mother so close. He nodded instead and Hux gave his ass a pat. “Don’t be late.” Hux flipped a wave at Ben over his shoulder as he walked back to his mother, putting a little extra sway in his step because of his audience.A thrill ran up his spine as Ben sped away and he claimed a park bench to contemplate exactly what sort of performance he was going to do.

Hux was an artist in only one medium, erotic filth. Tonight would be a masterpiece.

 

Hux paced back and forth in the _Crow’s Nest_ as the minutes ticked down. He’d stolen the small chalk board decorated with sand dollars from the kitchen. He decided to keep things simple, a small preview of what awaited them later. He glanced at the door, it was securely locked and Hux had jammed a chair under the doorknob just to be sure. On the table beside the window was a bottle of lube and Hux’s favorite vibrating dildo. Like he was going to leave that at home for a month. Perish the thought.

The moon rose over the ocean and Hux tried to open the window, but someone had painted over the casings. It was a large window, taller than he was and it stretched to the floor. He was very securely ensconced in his room. His cell phone beeped. It was time to put on a show. Hux’s lips curled back in a feral smirk. He flipped on the lights, confident that he was backlit, illuminated in the window. He had, of course, checked earlier in the evening.

Somewhere out there, Ben was lurking in the darkness. A wolf hunting his prey. His very naughty prey. Hux undid the first button of his shirt, looking towards the corner of his room. With casual indifference, Hux undid his white button-down and let it slide down his biceps. He pinched one pink nipple and then the other, tossing his head back in a blissful pantomime. He shrugged off his shirt and leaned against the window casing, tracing his lips with his fingertip. A wet fingertip encircled each nipple and Hux thought about how hard Ben must be. He smiled, neat white teeth glinting.

Hux shimmied out of his pants, kicked them to the side and rubbed his cock through his shorts. The tip of his cock peeked out from his fly and Hux let out a groan as he took himself in hand. He braced himself against the window glass with one hand, stroking himself with the other. He peered out into the darkness, looking for a hint of Ben’s presence. He saw nothing and shucked his shorts.

 _Maybe he wasn’t out there. Maybe he couldn’t come. Maybe he got scared away._ Hux shook his head, cleared his mind of any doubts. He knew how much Ben wanted him. It was mutual. Powerfully so. He was already slick, aroused from the moment he’d conceived of this little diversion, but it was a hefty silicone cock so he drizzled lube upon it. He held up the red and black toy, turned it so that light glimmered off its veiny surface.

He pushed back upon it, it slid in like the old friend it was and Hux’s knees buckled. He put a foot up on the windowsill and began to fuck himself in earnest, thinking about how soon he’d be getting pounded in the bed right over there. He lost himself in the pleasure, sweat dribbled down his face and he bit back a moan.

“Oh come on Ben. Fuck me like you mean it—“ Hux said as he flicked on the vibration and opened his mouth in a silent howl. He shivered and shook as the vibrations shot straight to his core. His cock jumped as his ass clenched and he came upon the window panes. “Have to clean that up,” Hux panted as he pulled out the toy.

He couldn’t help himself, he leaned close to the window and licked up his cum. He looked out into the darkness, into the scrub brush surrounding the house, still hoping to see Ben. He saw nothing and sighed, his face crumpled in disappointment. He stood up from his crouch and looked down at the yard directly below his window.

Ben stood there, camera slung over his shoulder, the wind catching his hair. He gazed up at Hux in utter adoration and Hux felt blood rush to his cheeks. He wanted to run out to the yard, he wanted to wrap his fingers in that hair and groan into those pink lips, but instead he picked up the chalkboard and wrote a single word in bold block letters upon it, pressed it against the glass.

_**SOON**._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! I cherish them. My dragon horde is made of fic comments.


	6. Chapter 6

Soon was taking _forever._

It had been two days since the last time he had seen Ben. Every time he even looked at the door, his mother came up with a new chore or errand for him that kept him close to her. He couldn’t even call her on her sabotage techniques without alerting his father. So he gritted his teeth and endured.

He wrote FUCK MY LIFE on the chalkboard and set it in his window. He paced back and forth in the kitchen, hands shoved deep in his pockets. His cell phone was a glorified alarm clock with no service. Out of sheer desperation, he rifled a drawer in the kitchen and found a phone book. Hux grabbed the avocado-colored plastic phone receiver and punched in the numbers for Skywalker Studios.

The phone rang and rang and rang while Hux kicked himself for never getting around to getting Ben’s phone number. “Hello you’re reached Skywalker Studios. Please leave a message or don’t. Live in the moment.” That had to be the voice of Ben’s stoner uncle.

“Ben? This is Hux. And— I am trapped in this house by my _beloved_ mother and I’ve read everything in this place including this damnable phone book and I don’t know the number here and if you could pick up—“ The beep signaled the end of the recording and Hux hung up the receiver. “Well I’ve just made a proper fool of myself.” He braced his arms against the kitchen counter and sighed. “Mother? I shall be drowning myself in the shower.”

“That’s nice dear.” His mother said from the other room as Hux tromped up the stairs. “Try not to use all the hot water.” 

Hux lathered up his hair and scrubbed himself clean. He was too perturbed to even jerk off. It was just a summer fling. He shouldn’t be so irritated about the lack of the Alpha in his life. He didn’t miss the way Ben smelled, the way Ben’s hair caught the breeze like some sort of damned supermodel, the way his lips tasted covered in Hux’s slick… No! Of course not. Hux rinsed off and finished with a blast of very cold water. He wrapped a tiny towel around his hips and stomped back down to the kitchen to get his water bottle. His hair flared on top of his head like a ginger cockatoo.

The front door was open and Hux’s mother was standing next to Ben on the porch. He was wearing _glasses._ Ben glanced over at Hux and his eyes widened with delight behind the lenses. Hux’s first reaction, _damn it_ , wasn’t to fix his ridiculous hair and save what was left of his carefully curated image. No, his first reaction was to return that smile, to beam like the fucking sun.

“Armitage, go get some clothes on!” His mother mock scolded Hux with a slight smirk at his deshabille. He sauntered to the threshold of the staircase and then ran up the steps when he was just out of sight.

They’d moved to the living room while Hux was dressing and Ben had set up a small portable photo printer on the table. He hooked up the camera he’d lent them and ignored Hux while Hux’s mother chose which photos she wanted. “That’s wonderful. Thank you, Ben.”

Ben smiled and pushed up his aviator-style glasses. Hux couldn’t stop looking at them. He looked almost, _innocent._ It had to be a sham. “Of course. Barb at the rental agency also sent me up here to help hook up something she’d forgotten. It’s a small town. Everyone knows everybody. ” Ben gestured at a cardboard box. “The porch hammock. Oh!” Ben dug in his bag. “I almost forgot. These are from the Chamber of Commerce.” He handed an envelope with an official looking seal to Hux’s mother.

“Aquarium tickets! Oh and a gift certificate to a very nice restaurant.” Hux’s mother dimpled in excitement. “This is very nice of them.”

Ben shrugged, “I think it’s their way of trying to retain long term summer renters. The more good memories you have of a place and the people there, the more likely you are to return.” Ben glanced at Hux as he said that and something unexpected and poignant lurched in Hux’s chest.

“Or you could just stay somewhere with lovely weather and an ocean that’s not constantly trying to kill you.” Hux huffed, prickly at his unexpected emotions. “Come on, let’s get this thing hung up before the rain starts up again in the next ten seconds.”

“It’s going to take a while for these to print, my old girl is a little slow.” Ben patted the printer affectionately.

Hux’s mother laughed. “This old girl is too.” She yawned, rather theatrically in Hux’s opinion. “I think I’ll take a small nap. Try not to wake up your father, Armitage.” She left with a cryptic smile that Hux chose to interpret as a blessing and they were alone.

“I saw your sign.” Ben pointed up at the window. “I came to rescue you.” Hux pushed Ben out onto the porch and shut the door behind them.

“Shut up.” Hux said and pressed himself up against the Alpha. “Just shut up.” He pulled Ben into a hungry kiss, threading his fingers through Ben’s hair. Ben reached up to touch Hux’s face, his knuckles on his right hand were split and bruised. Hux grabbed his hand, he’d been so distracted by the glasses he hadn’t noticed the damage. “What happened?”

“So I’ve had a few really intense days since I met you. And sometimes, I have to blow off some steam or I’ll just go crazy.” Ben shrugged. “Punched a tree.”

Hux shook his head with disapproval. “Now that is the definition of Alpha _bullshit.”_

“Really? You think you can judge me? Really?” Ben’s glasses slipped down his nose. “You’re just a kid.”

 _What did he just say to me?_ Hux bristled, “Five years. You’d think that you’d have learned in your extra _five years_ not to _fucking_ punch trees!”

“Look, it’s nothing new. I’ve done this— ever since I presented as Alpha. You don’t have to fuss over me.”

“If you’re not going to take care of yourself then someone else has to step in, obviously.”

“Look, I— I know it was stupid. I do. But I just can’t think sometimes! Because you have wound me up so high, you’ve cranked me up beyond anything I’ve ever felt before, hell you’re hotter than anything I’ve ever fantasized about—“ Ben stammered, his lip quavering. “I haven’t punched anything in years. Honest. And then you come into my life and I’m this _sex crazed Alpha_ and it is scary as shit and overwhelming and I don’t want to chase you away because I want you so bad. No, I _need_ you so bad it hurts—“ Ben ducked his head and tried to pull away, but Hux held his wrist firm.

Hux let out the breath that he’d been unaware of holding. The way Ben was confessing was making him painfully hard in his skinny jeans. He’d never held power over anyone, especially not an Alpha. Not over someone that made his heart do fucking somersaults. He didn’t want to hurt Ben, he hadn’t known that he could hurt Ben. He knew now and it felt like his duty to take responsibility for his recklessness.

“So you need me.” Hux put steel in his voice. “Do you want to cause me pain, Ben? Do you want to see me cry?” Ben shook his head. “Nothing hurts me more than seeing you in pain. So, we are going to set a few ground rules.”

“Like what?” Ben looked back at Hux, intrigued despite himself. “What kind of rules?”

“Simply put, for the rest of my stay in Bayport, you will belong to me.” Hux pressed his thumb along the pulsing artery in Ben’s wrist. “And I treat my property well.”

Ben scoffed, “I do not do that kinky S&M stuff. I’m not anyone’s slave.” A slow flush of red crept up Ben’s neck and his scent was unexpectantly pungent with arousal. _Now that was something that Hux had not contemplated, but would investigate at a later time._

“I’m not going to tie you up or spank you. Unless you want me to.” Hux kissed the palm of Ben’s hand, looked up at Ben through ginger eyelashes and felt the other man shiver. “I’m not your Master. I’m your emperor. You’re my knight, not my slave.” Another kiss. “Doesn’t that sound like a treat, Ben? My loyal knight?” Hux dragged his lips down Ben’s wrist. “So many favors to bestow on my favorite retainer.”

“Of course you’d be a king with a name like yours.” Ben’s eyes were heavy, half-lidded with contemplation.

“Not a king. An _emperor_.” _Go big or go home._

Unprompted, Ben did the single most erotic thing Hux had ever witnessed. He sank smoothly and knelt on one knee before Hux like a knight of old. He bowed his head in surrender and Hux stifled a groan. He reached out, grabbed a handful of Ben’s soft dark hair and wound his fist in it. “You will not strike anything without my permission. Agreed?” Ben nodded, the pull of Hux’s fist in his hair sweet. “Then arise. And do not piss me off again.”

“I rather like the view here.” Ben was looking directly at Hux’s dick.He rose up and caught Hux up in his arms, his scent of arousal and contentment swimming in Hux’s nose. “You’re such a spoiled royal brat.” Hux laughed at that and slotted his legs between Ben’s, a wicked little grind.

“I know what I want. Now let’s figure out if you can fuck in a hammock.”

 

It was theoretically possible to have sex in a hammock, but all theories had to be tested. After the third time Hux ended up dumped on the porch he decided that that theory would be tested another time. With padded floors. And elbow pads. Perhaps a helmet. Ben lazily swayed on his back in the hammock as if he’d been sleeping in one since he was born.

“Why are you wearing glasses?” Hux asked as he checked his elbows. They hadn’t even gotten undressed because Ben was laughing too hard. And, of course, Hux’s sleeping parents. Not that he didn’t have his suspicions that his mother was spying a few times.

“I lost my contact lens the night of your little _show._ Also picked up some poison oak. It was a lot of fun stumbling home half-blind in the dark with red itchy blisters on my leg.” Bean laughed, “Actually I didn’t notice the poison oak until later. That’s how it works.”

“Is it contagious?” Hux raised an eyebrow. “I’m not going to have to give you a bath, am I?”

“No.” Ben held out his long arms. “Try to just lay on top of me. Give it a shot.”

“Fiendish thing.” Hux muttered as he slowly and carefully approached the side of the hammock.

“Me or the hammock?” Ben said with a smirk.

“Haven’t made my mind up yet.” Somehow they managed to haul Hux up on top of Ben’s prone body. “You’re like a giant very lumpy mattress.” Hux complained without bile. His head fit very neatly in the crook of Ben’s neck, right above Ben’s scent gland. Ben nuzzled Hux in the same place. “I take it back, you’re not a lumpy mattress. You’re a frisky jigsaw puzzle.”

“That’s because we fit together, just _so_.” Ben kissed the side of Hux’s neck. “You’re nothing like the Omegas I was told to expect.”

Hux huffed out a sigh. “I’m not some soft little sybarite, looking for some glorious Alpha to fill up my aching hole and quench my unstoppable heat?” Sarcasm dripped from Hux’s tongue. “I’m on suppressants like any civilized Omega would be outside of their honeymoon. I could batt my eyelashes at you, moan and grovel if you like, but it won’t be convincing.”

“I think that you were very convincing the first time we met— Ow.”

Hux bit Ben on the arm. “Hush. You know, you’re not what I was expecting either.”

“I’m a lot worse, aren’t I?” Ben laughed and ran his hand through Hux’s hair. “You drive me crazy. Make me do crazy things just so I can be close to you. It hasn’t even been a week! Uncle Luke is super bummed that he has to actually run his own studio. The old stoner.”

“You bought those tickets and the gift certificate, didn’t you?” Hux squirmed, trying to make himself a little more comfortable. “Your huge boner is poking me.”

“Yes and yes.” Ben grinned. “I am literally the only person who knows how to use Photoshop in this town. So guess who got to make the stationary for the Chamber of Commerce? There’s a little typo in the address, so I’ve got a box of the bad letterhead stashed away in the attic.”

“I thought that your whale trainer friend was going to hook you up. Wasn’t that expensive?”

“Poe? Turns out he ran off to go protest Sea World. He’s very passionate about whales.” The hammock swayed in the chill breeze. Ben was a very effective heater and Hux felt sleepy as they cuddled. _Cuddles. Why was he so content with cuddles?_ “Turns out if you want something bad enough, you have to be willing to put in the work for it.”

“I am not an _it._ ” Hux snorted. “And I plan on making you work very hard indeed. Like, no fucking anyone else while I’m here. I’ll be able to smell it on you.”

“Doubt I’ll want to fuck anyone else ever again, you little red life-ruiner.” Ben sighed and rested his hands on Hux’s narrow waist. “You’re just going to saunter into my very cozy little world, grab it by the ankles and give it a good shake, aren’t you? Then you’ll head off to college and I’ll be someone you’ll tell your future husband about when you get really drunk together.”

“You’ve thought a lot about this,” Hux yawned. “You better make this a memorable summer vacation then. I want the _best_ stories to tell. Stain my soul with your scent, Ben Solo. But right now, shut up and let me enjoy my lumpy, mouthy mattress.”

“I—“ Ben began and Hux put his fingers upon Ben’s lips, stifling his words.

“Your emperor commands.” Hux felt Ben’s smile spread under his fingertips, the scent of the ocean and Ben surrounded him in a cocoon of pleasurable contentment. _My future husband is going to hate Ben so much,_ Hux thought as he drifted off.

Ben was licking his face. _Licking his face_. “Ben that is uncalled for and not erotic in the slightest—“ Hux groggily tried to push the wet slobberer away from him. He opened his eyes and stared into the snout of a very large hairy dog.

“Chewie!” Ben scolded, “Sit!” The dog sat back on its haunches and whined. A broken leash trailed from a brown leather collar. “Sorry, Chewie was my dad’s dog. He escapes a lot from Maz, the lady that adopted him, and he tracks me down.” Ben reached out a hand and ruffled the dog’s ears affectionately. “That’s the problem with dogs.” Ben sighed as Hux extricated himself from the hammock, “They still love you even after you’ve done something unforgivable. I better go. Come on you, old walking carpet.”

_Something unforgivable?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooh the plot thickens!   
> Thank you for all your lovely comments! They make me grin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of past suicide

Something unforgivable. Something unforgivable.

The words raced through Hux’s brain as his fevered imagination constructed scenario after scenario. What had Ben done? Why did he refer to his father in the past tense? What did Hux really know about this man that he was so attracted to? Attracted to? Hux sneered at himself. _Besotted_. He might as well admit it.

This was twenty times worse than any passing crush he had had in his past nineteen years. It had to be the pheromones, those mysterious powerful chemicals that bypassed Hux’s rational mind and headed right for his dick. Just the thought of Ben touching another person made Hux grind his teeth. That wasn’t healthy, that wasn’t the way Hux perceived himself. It didn't fit into his self-image. He had been able to flit from relationship to relationship, secure in the knowledge of his innate superiority.Snooty wasn’t the half of it, he could be downright cruel.

He was a rare thing, a male Omega, and if he had to be fetishized then he was going to take advantage of it. Gifts from curious suiters who just wanted a taste of slick. He’d even gotten several scholarships based on his Omega status. His image would be spotless, not a smidgen of tarnish when he conquered law school, when he passed the Bar Exam. He was smart enough, ruthless enough to succeed. He’d be able to help people then, people who weren’t as gifted as he was. That was the plan. That had been the plan ever since he could remember his mother crying over a publishing contract that had robbed them of money they had counted on to pay for her medical bills.

Wind howled in the rafters above him and Hux thought about the girl who had lived in this place. She wasn’t a threat, not with living in Arizona and not being able to tolerate the size of Ben’s knot. _How big was it?_ _What did it feel like to be filled up like that?_ Something deep and primal growled in the back of his mind as he pictured Ben standing over him. Watching him while he writhed in pleasure until he lost control and seized Hux up in his muscular arms. Those glorious biceps. Dark hair falling about Hux’s face as Ben kissed him, a carnal curtain of silk.

 _Goddamn it Ben Solo,_ Hux thought as he slipped his hand beneath the covers to jerk off. _You better not fuck up my life._

 

Hux rolled his eyes at the municipal building in front of him. As far as he could tell the library, courthouse, town hall and the jail were all in the same building. _Convenient in a provincial way_. Hux wondered how many cases were actually heard and how many prisoners were held here. The only evidence of crime he’d seen was rampant jaywalking and an occasional speeder. 

There was nothing wrong with learning a little more about Ben. It wasn't like he wasn't looking up anything that wasn't public knowledge. And Ben had teased him about his name, so right there that was a challenge that Hux could not resist. Ben had told his mother about some artwork on display in this building and artists always signed their work. 

He was greeted by the receptionist who looked absurdly grateful to see another human being. “Welcome! How can I help you?”

“The restroom?” Hux said and she pointed down a side hall with a jaded sigh. “Thank you.”

“Normally we don’t let the tourists use it, but I’ve seen you around town.” She propped her chin on her hand. “You’re friends with that big Ben Solo, aren’t you?”

“Acquaintances.” Hux replied, not caring to get into the details of his personal life. She did not take the hint, even as he edged down the hall.

“He’s very tall. We’ve got some of his art here. I haven’t an eye for it, but they say it’s good. Take a look at the last picture and see if you can spot why it’s a bit _infamous_.” She went back to flipping through her phone.

Hux wandered down the hall and stopped in front of a massive black and white photograph. It was at least seven feet tall and twice that in width. A wave was crashing down upon the viewer, ominous and unstoppable. The image was claustrophobic and awe-inspiring. _How did he take that shot and not die?_ Hux looked at the small placard. _Sneaker Wave_ by— Hux blinked. _Oh my god. Who would name a child that? I thought Armitage was bad but I may owe my parents an apology and a commendation for their good taste. No wonder he goes by Ben._ Hux grinned at the thought of whispering that secret knowledge in Ben’s ear.

Hux moved to the last piece. It was small in comparison to the other piece, perhaps two feet across and a foot tall. It was a tide pool. Layers upon layers of crustaceans, small anemones and sea debris caught Hux’s eye as the focus was straight down, looking into a shallow, mysterious cove.

 _What made this infamous_? Hux studied the image, dismissing the obvious wildlife that were captured in such crisp focus that they looked hyper-real, more real than possible. Then, he saw it. The glint in the corner. A ring. Hux’s eyes widened. The placard read, _In Memory._

Hux walked back to the receptionist, she set her phone down. “So did you see it?”

“That was a finger.” Hux blinked, “Wasn’t it?”

“Good eyes! Yep, that was all that was left of poor Mrs. Donaldson. Filled her pockets with rocks and walked out into the sea. By the time Ben Solo got somewhere where he could get cell phone reception, the critters had already finished up. That photograph was the only evidence we had to go on, until we found her note a few weeks later. She put it in a plastic bag and trash patrol found it.” She beamed at him. “Creepy, huh?”

Hux shook his head. He rubbed at his arm as he contemplated the unpleasantness of terminal sadness. “It’s terribly awful and very sad. That’s a crime scene photo next to your public toilet.” 

“Well that’s Ben Solo for you. He finds all the crazy stuff that washes up on the beach.” She leaned in closer, “You know, some people think that he likes the attention and might be doing something shady to get it. Some people think he might be dangerous. You know those Alphas. Just one rut away from being an animal.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Hux narrowed his eyes in disgust. “I know this particular Alpha rather intimately and he is anything but dangerous. You’d think that in this day and age we’d have all progressed beyond such primitive attitudes. But perhaps this backwater has to catch up to the rest of the world.”

“Look I was just trying to warn you. I’m just saying that where Ben Solo goes, trouble follows.” She sniffed as if personally affronted by his progressive views and pointed down another hallway. “Library is that way. Courthouse is closed today. No visitors allowed at the jail until after lunch.”

 

Hux looked at the pile of newspaper photocopies and microfiche prints that he’d made at the library before they had closed. He spread them out on his bed. _Local Man Finds Body._ _Photographer Wins First Prize. Local Man Finds Shipwreck. Lost Hiker Located. Specials at Skywalker Studios._ Ben Solo appeared in all of the articles. Hux picked up one article and read aloud, “Bayport Royalty, the Prom King and Queen.” Ben was _grinning_ in a goofy plastic crown and a football uniform. Ben was a jock, an _artistic_ jock, that wasn’t fair at all. Hux was a drama and debate kid. He knew his strengths. _Maybe Ben still had the uniform._

Nothing seemed insidious about the series of coincidences. As all the warning signs said in all capital letters and bold print, the ocean was dangerous. So was there something else? Something that no one was talking about? What was so unforgivable? 

“Armitage?” His mother called up the stairs. “Dinner, darling! Your father and I want to talk to you about our trip to the aquarium tomorrow.” Hux’s eyebrows leapt up in delight and he took a deep breathe to calm himself down.

Hux stacked up his printouts and put them on the side table. The Prom King announcement was on top of the stack and Hux’s lips quirked in a fond smile as he whispered, “I’m going to be fucked by the _Prom King_. Cross that off my bucket list.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the big secret is revealed.   
> TW Angsty boy tears

“Okay, so don’t let anyone in and don’t burn the place down.” Hux’s father said. He adjusted his rear view mirror and squinted at Hux. “You hear me?”

“Yes, yes. No recreational arson. I made reservations for you at the restaurant because I know how much you enjoy dealing with people on the phone. Do you have your tickets? Your wallet? Your phone?” Hux fussed over his parents and his father looked a bit alarmed by his concern. Hux realized that he was laying it on a bit thick, so he shrugged and put his thumbs in his back pockets. “Oh come on. You don’t get to do anything together and you’re going to a town that has free wifi as well as baby sea otters. _Baby sea otters._ ”

Hux’s mother covered up a smile with her hand. “Just be sure not to let any strangers in, darling. Come on Brendol. We want to be there early to avoid the line and see the bird sanctuary feeding.”

“Bye!” Hux waved them off and walked back to the porch, hopped in the hammock and swayed there as they drove away. Hux closed his eyes in delicious anticipation.

It was no more than five minutes before the porch boards complained under someone’s weight. Hux extended one arm behind his head and shivered as Ben kissed each of his fingertips. “How long have you been lurking in the bushes, you stalker?”

“Longer than I am willing to admit.” Kisses up the tender flesh of Hux’s wrist, tiny flashes of teeth against his skin. “You taste like soap and salt.”

“And what do you taste like?” Hux gracefully sat up in the hammock, he’d been practicing, and pivoted so that his body was perpendicular to the hammock netting. He tipped his head back, his neck bent back over the edge of the webbing. “Give me a taste before my neck cricks.”

“A taste of what?” Ben blinked at him, he was wearing his glasses still. “What do you want, Hux?” Ben stood behind Hux and Hux wound his fingers in the netting for balance.

“Oh you want me to use my words? You want me to beg for a taste of that gorgeous, heavy Alpha cock?” Hux purred. “Come on Ben. You know how good my mouth feels, let me remind you.”

Ben gulped as his sweatpants visibly tented, “Yep. That did the trick. I swear you are the sexiest creature I— how are you even real?”

“Sweatpants?” Hux gently chided Ben’s wardrobe choices. _He needed the extra room for that expansive package._

“I thought that if I had to climb out the window then I should dress for speed.” Ben hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants and pulled them down low over his hips. Hux sighed as Ben’s cock bumped the tip of his nose. He opened his mouth wide. “So greedy.” Ben murmured in awe as Hux took him deep within. It was a bit disorienting, the swaying of the hammock as Ben thrust in tiny, slow arcs. _Of course Ben would taste like the ocean. “_ You’re so amazing. God,

As blood rushed to his head, Hux held up a hand in defeat and Ben withdrew, his cock slick and red against his taut belly. “Head rush. How about we continue this inside?”

Ben pulled his pants back up and knelt down to kiss Hux. It was absurd how one little kiss could make Hux’s head spin, he couldn’t even blame it all on the hammock. “You are going to fuck up my life, Obi-wan Solo.” Hux murmured against Ben’s lips.

Ben recoiled as if Hux had bitten him. He stared at Hux in wide-eyed shock.

Hux tried to get out of the hammock gracefully and failed. “So much for practice.” He fell with a thud onto the porch. “Yes, yes. I know your _big secret._ ” He rubbed his stinging elbow and scrunched his eyes closed. “ _Ow_. I don’t know what your parents were smoking when they picked that name for you, but—“ 

Ben was walking away. Ben was walking away from him.

“Excuse me, but the fun is going to be upstairs—“ Hux called after Ben and pointed towards the Crow’s Nest.

Ben kept walking towards the road. Hux had a sudden gut-wrenching thought that if Ben kept walking, then he’d be walking out of Hux’s life for good. “What is your problem? Really Ben? _Really!?_ ”

It began to rain, a slow steady drizzle and Hux stood up, tugged at his hair in confusion. _What did he say? He just said that he knew Ben’s_ big secret— _oh shit._ Ben’s broad shoulders were slumped in defeat and he held his arms close to his body, clasped across his chest. His body language made Hux think of old ladies with their pockets full of stones. “Ben!”

Ben was halfway down the driveway and Hux chewed on his lip in a frantic panic. _Words weren’t working— oh god— what was he doing? What was he doing?_ Hux thought as he ran after Ben, sprinting to close the distance between them. One of his father’s heroines would have cried out with sweet confessions of love, words that would stop their errant lover in their tracks with their sheer sincerity and conviction. Hux settled for tackling Ben behind the knees. They tumbled down the driveway, they landed in a muddy pile next to the highway culvert.

“You don’t get to do that!” Hux screamed in Ben’s face as he put his hands on Ben’s shoulders, straddled his hips. “You don’t get to just walk out of my life! I deserve better than that!” Ben turned his head away and closed his eyes in response.

Hux’s ferocity dwindled as the rain poured down upon them. “Goddamn it. It’s— not that bad of a name. I’m sorry I made fun of you— I mean, my name is _Armitage_ , what the fuck is up with that? So I found out your given name, so what? I just don’t understand—“ The wetness on Hux’s face wasn’t just from the rain. His arms shook. He rolled off of Ben and stared up at the grey sky.

“Why can’t you just talk to me? I want to know everything about you and I shouldn’t have to go to that tiny library to find out your real name. And that receptionist was a total bitch. But your photographs were so _good_ and so _sad._ ” Ben was very still and quiet, but he was listening so Hux continued to babble about his feelings. “I was so excited to have you come over, not just because it was super naughty and sexy because I’ve thought about nothing else since you mentioned it to me, but because I _trusted_ you.” Hux wiped his eyes to no avail. “I don’t know if it’s the damn pheromones or what, but I wanted my first time to be with you. Fuck! I’m not good with feelings. Not good at this at all. I thought that you might be worth it. I thought that I could lov— God, I sound like such a stupid _Omega._ ” Hux drew his knees up to his chest and hid his face. “Just run away.Be alone. Fuck you. I’m done chasing you.”

“Hux.” Ben touched his shoulder. “Hux.” Hux’s face was smeared with rain, tears and mud. “You’re bleeding.”

Hux glanced down at his leg. He’d caught his shin on something sharp during their tumble, torn his pants and had a nasty gash. “Oh,” Hux said numbly, “I didn’t notice.”

“Can you walk?” Ben asked and Hux shrugged. “Well, we better not take that chance.” Ben helped Hux to his feet and then slung him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

As they trudged up the driveway, Hux wiped at his face with his muddy sleeve. So far his attempts at seduction were laughable. He wasn’t even a pale imitation of his father’s Omega heroines. His shin hurt, his eyes burned and he couldn’t even enjoy the sight of Ben’s ass clenching and unclenching as he climbed because Hux was too upset. Ben wasn’t going to want to touch him ever again and it made Hux’s heart hurt. No one had ever made Hux’s heart ache. It was just a summer fling. It wasn’t supposed to end like this.  _It wasn’t fair._

 

Of course Ben knew where the bathroom was. He’d been here before. That had been the whole point. Hux sat on the toilet pants-less as Ben opened the first aid kit that Hux’s mother had insisted on packing. Ben wet a washcloth and cleaned away the mud on Hux’s leg, kneeling before him on the seashell print linoleum. His voice was soft as he began to speak. “My parents separated when I was in high school. My father was a fisherman, local boy. My mother is in politics. Senator Leia Organa.”

Hux raised his eyebrows at that. Ben continued, “Yeah. You know her. Everyone knows her. She was always the center of attention. Her parents were filthy rich and they always thought she was slumming it. Never met them.” Hux flinched as Ben used antiseptic on the gash. “Dad came to get me, to bring me home from college for some special announcement of Mom’s. I was used to it. Being a prop. Made her seem more approachable, more human, I guess. But this was big. Dad felt he had to tell me in person.”

Ben put a gauze pad on the gash and pressed upon it to staunch the bleeding. He was focused on the wound, working with careful skill as he spoke. “Mom was running for President. I freaked out. He told me in the car. Dad drove this piece of shit Pontiac Firebird with bald tires and engine warning lights that never turned off. He drove fast. It was raining.” He swallowed hard. “I freaked out and started screaming at Dad about how this was going to ruin my life and how could she be so selfish? A deer jumped out and because he was arguing with me, he didn’t see it. We hit the deer. Went off the edge of the Coastal Highway.”

“I woke up on the beach. I’d been thrown clear into the ocean. Broke six of my ribs and my nose. It’s crooked now. It was a miracle that I survived. That’s what they all said. That’s what they said to my face.” Ben’s shoulders slumped and he replaced the gauze as it bled through.

Ben’s fingertips were red and he gazed at them as if from far far away, long ago. “They never found my father’s body. Everyone loved my father.” Ben placed a waterproof adhesive bandage on the wound and finally looked up at Hux. His eyes were haunted and Hux felt as if he could drown in their depths. “So that’s my big secret. I killed my father.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There might be a little too much smut in this chapter. Just a Smidgen.   
> TW: First time knotting

Hux blinked. _That_ was Ben’s terrible, unforgivable secret? “No.” Hux shook his head. “No.”

Ben sighed and dropped his eyes back down the the bandage on Hux’s leg. “‘Fraid so. I should have been honest with you earlier. It was a dick move to try to get in your pants without letting you know who I am. I— I— you were the first thing I wanted, just for myself, in a long long time.” Ben stroked the side of Hux’s calf with his long, strong fingers as he continued to confess. “You’re so confident. When you look at me, I want to be the person that you see, but— I don’t know if I’m able to be. You don’t deserve to be with a murderer.”

Hux’s chest began to ache again and he shook his head. “No.”

Ben sighed again and began to stand up, half-kneeling. “I’ll go now.”

Hux grabbed a fistful of muddy grey sweatpants and pulled Ben close to him. “No. No, I won’t let you.” Ben’s eyes grew wide with fragile hope and Hux wrapped his arms around Ben’s shoulders. “What you told me? That was an accident. An accident, Ben. Did no one tell you that? Did no one pound it into your thick head that it was a tragic accident?” The acrid scent of defeat and anguish flooded into Hux’s nostrils and he stroked the messy, muddy tangle of Ben’s hair. “You’re not to blame.”

Ben shook his head, unable to accept absolution. “You don’t understand Hux—“

“I understand that you’ve acquired a martyr complex from a traumatic event beyond your control. The guilt you assumed encompasses not only your father’s death but the end of your mother’s political dreams. I understand that you go walking on the beach trying to find evidence that your father lived or died. I understand that you keep finding other people’s tragedies because you are still grieving for your own. I understand that you need a therapist like _tomorrow._ I understand _you_. Do I look like a stupid man, Ben? Do you look at me and think, _now there’s a complete moron_?”

“Well— you did choose to seduce me— oh!” Ben gasped out as Hux raked his teeth over Ben’s scent gland through his t-shirt. “Why? Why are you doing that?” Hux seized Ben’s face and made the huge man look into his eyes.

“I want you, Ben Solo. Get that through this thick skull of yours. You could have actually killed someone and I’d still be thinking about how much I want to kiss you. What that says about me, I don’t really want to unpack right now, but do not insult me by thinking that I don’t know what I want.” It was true. It wasn’t just a summer fling. Not any more. “I’m not great at talking about my feelings. So shut up and listen to me try not to fuck it up.” Hux took a deep breath. “All my life people have been telling me that one day a great big Alpha would swoop down and scoop me up. I’d never have to worry about anything ever again if I was a good little Omega. And I am _not_ a good little Omega. I get to choose who I want. For better or worse, I’ve chosen you.” Hux’s lips curled in a fierce little snarl. “And I am stubborn, Ben Solo. So, so stubborn. Taste me.” Hux gave Ben a little shake. “Do it.”

Ben opened his mouth and Hux trembled as he laved the flat of his tongue over Hux’s scent gland. A guttural groan deep from Ben’s chest as he tasted the depth and sincerity of Hux’s feelings and he suckled at the tender flesh with increasing ardor. Ben gathered Hux into his arms as he ravaged the tender skin with his lips, stopping just short of the bite that would seal their fates together. Ben pulled back, his eyes dark and wide with lust, half-drunk on Omega pheromones. Ben was muddy, hair snarled in a wild tangle as he knelt in front of Hux. Hux had never seen someone as beautiful in his whole life.

“Why would someone so perfect choose me?” Ben whispered in awe. Hux flushed, he knew what he looked like. Covered in mud, blood, rain water and snot as he sat on a toilet lid with a huge erection tenting his underwear. He looked away in embarrassment and Ben cupped his face tenderly with his big hand. “Taste me.”

Hux swallowed hard, nothing sounded more tempting, but he knew what would happen if he did.“If I do that now, I’ll be taking your knot on the bathroom floor. I know it. And my knees will not forgive me. Turn on the shower. Get naked. With me.” They pulled off their sodden, filthy clothing and Hux pulled Ben into the shower with him.

“You still want my knot? After all of that? Are you sure?” Ben asked as Hux lathered up his long dark hair. He screwed his eyes shut to keep the shampoo out of them as he rinsed and Hux ground his cock against Ben’s. Ben gasped.

“I’m so wet, I’m surprised you can’t smell it in here.” Hux clasped his cock against Ben’s, using his hand to jerk them off together. “Wetter than the shower.” Ben groaned at the sweet torment and shook his wet hair out of his eyes. Hux found himself pressed face-forward against the tiled wall as Ben dropped to his knees.

“Just making sure you didn’t miss any soap,” Ben breathed and then buried his tongue to the hilt within Hux.

Hux buckled in pleasure and Ben pressed his hand at the small of Hux’s back, pinning him in place. Hux moaned and his voice echoed off the shower’s tiled wall. “Make me wetter, Ben. I’m going to take your knot. You’re going to fill me up and make me whole.” The last part of his filthy declaration trailed off with a whine as Ben added a finger beside his tongue. “That’s right, yes Ben yes. That’s so good.” A second finger and Hux’s eyes rolled back in his head. “I— I wish—“ He must look debauched, drunk with pleasure. He wished he could see everything.

“What?” Ben asked, half his big hand up Hux’s ass. “What do you want baby?”

“Don’t stop!” Hux gasped, “Don’t stop! I was just thinking that I wished you’d brought your good camera.”

“You’re so fucking perfect.” Ben kissed Hux’s asscheek as he pumped in his fingers into Hux’s hot, wet core. “My sweet little slutty exhibitionist. My camera loves you.” The water was starting to run cold.

“Oh. Just your camera?” Hux whimpered as Ben withdrew his fingers and turned off the water. Ben turned Hux around, gentle and reverent, and suckled Hux’s slick from his dripping fingers. His eyes were hooded with desire. Hux opened his mouth and licked the crook of Ben’s neck. A flood of chemicals and pheromones rushed into Hux’s mouth, bypassed his conscious mind and sparked deep with his most primitive desires. He latched on to Ben’s scent gland, greedy for more. As he worried the tender flesh with his teeth, he half-heard Ben murmuring praises and prayers. He thought he heard _I love you_ but he had to be mistaken. There was no way. 

“I can’t wait anymore. I can’t.” Ben growled in Hux’s ear. “If we don’t get in that bed, I’m knotting you right here.”

Ben half-dragged, half-carried Hux up the stairs to the Crow’s Nest, rubbing at his hair with a towel before Hux fell into his rental bed. He held up a finger and told Hux, “Just wait. Right there.” Then he scampered off down the stairs. Hux luxuriated for a moment on the soft sheets and he smiled at the stupid starfish on the wall. Ben came back, his cock snug, thick and hard against his belly. “Never took this home.” He held up the digital camera that he had lent Hux’s mother. “Now, my precious little Omega. Bend over and show me your sinful, sweet hole.”

Hux got on all fours and arched his back, grinning at the camera over his shoulder as Ben snapped away. “Always wanted to be banged by the Prom King.” Ben smiled, rolled his eyes and laughed. “Well come on your Majesty.”

“I’d rather be your loyal knight, Emperor Hux.” Ben set the camera on the desk, adjusted the angle and pressed a button. “Video. Unless you don’t want me to—“

Hux spread himself wide for the benefit of the Alpha and the camera. “Only if you promise to make me a copy to keep me company in my dorm room. Get over here and fuck me, Ben Solo.” Ben sat on the edge of the bed and Hux crawled to him, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. “Remember, it’s my first time.”

“Well, let Professor Solo educate you.” Ben put his glasses on the bedside table, on top of the stack of photocopies from the library. “First of all, we have to make sure that you’re wet enough. Do you have that lube still?” Hux fished under his pillow and produced a half-full bottle. “Excellent. You get extra credit for being prepared.”

“And I even read the syllabus, Professor.” Hux preened as Ben stroked his hands up and down Hux’s freckled skin. “Now what?”

“It’s better for you if you are on top. We’re going to be locked together for a while and I weigh more than you do.” Ben arranged himself on the bed, propped a pillow under his head. He stroked himself with a generous coating of lube, glistening wet. Hux’s mouth watered at the sight. “Now you can treat me just like you did that dildo.”

“Use you hard and toss you under the bed in a shoe box?” Hux smirked as he straddled Ben. “Did you enjoy watching me fuck myself?” Ben’s cock slid between Hux’s cheeks, nudging at his balls and snagging on the tender rim of his hole. “Tell me.”

“— God damn it Hux. Like I can think when you’re doing that. Yes! Yes I liked it! You looked like something out of my wildest dreams, your face— oh god, your face when you came. I read your lips—You said _my name_.” At that, Hux pressed back.

“Say my name.” Hux hissed as inch upon inch worked its way inside, “Say it!” He wanted this room to be theirs. He wanted Ben to be _his._ This was his conquest, his triumph. He was an Omega and this was his power.

“Hux!” Ben howled as he bottomed out, fingertips pressed bruises into the tender skin on Hux’s hips. Hux churned his hips, delighting in the sheer carnal pleasure of being possessed. “Oh god. I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that.” Ben protested and Hux laughed as he bounced harder on Ben’s cock. “You’re— so _beautiful._ ”

In response, Hux threw back his head in ecstatic glee, “Make me come Ben. I need you so bad.” Ben’s hips surged off the mattress, driving deep. _Oh— oh— OH._ Hux felt a stretch at his rim with each thrust of Ben’s massive cock. His eyes widened.

“Feel that baby? That’s my knot— working you open, stretching you out— gonna be so big and thick for you— make you come on my knot—“ Ben panted a steady litany of filth that made Hux’s brain short out for a moment, a thin string of drool down his chin. “You’re so beautiful. Wanna kiss every freckle on you. Gonna leave my scent on you so no other Alpha dares to touch you. Mine.” Ben thrust up hard, his knot popping, locking inside Hux’s rim. Ben cried out Hux’s name and Hux came with a guttural moan upon Ben’s chest. He shivered and shook through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“What—“ Hux said, a bit lost and overwhelmed with pleasure, “What do we do now?” Ben held open his arms and drew Hux down upon him. “I can feel you, it’s twitching inside me.”

Ben smiled and kissed away the tears in Hux’s eyelashes. “That’s because I’m filling you up. Locking it in place. Securing my claim.”

“It’s so bestial, isn’t it?” Hux sighed into Ben’s skin. “Apparently it’s even more intense if you’re in heat. I’m not sure how that’s possible.” He made himself as comfortable as he could with a massive cock plugging up his ass. “So now we talk?” Ben peppered his cheek with kisses.

“Well, now would be the traditional time for the pairing bite. But we don’t have to do that.” Ben smelled of satisfaction, warmth and sex. Hux nuzzled close, inhaling deeply and wishing that time would stop for for this moment. _Stay with me. Be my mate. We are good together. You make me happy. I want you._

“I’d let you.” Hux murmured as Ben stroked the skin on his flank. “I’d let you bite me.” It was as close as he could come to saying his feelings aloud.

Ben’s hands stilled for a moment. “You would?”

Hux nodded. “Yes.” He tilted his head, bared his throat.

Ben swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut. “I want nothing more than to be bonded to you. But—“ He looked into Hux’s eyes, “I want to be worthy of you. Let’s make a deal. You go to school. I’ll go to counseling. After a year, we’ll meet up again and see if time, distance and college has changed anything between us. You’re going to be very busy and in a huge new city with so many opportunities. And, it fucking kills me to say this, but I’d rather see you happy and with someone else than with me, too soon.”

Hux chewed on his lip. _There would never be anyone else. And if this is what it took to get Ben out of this shitty little town and on the path to recovering the rest of his life’s potential?_ “Deal. I’ll wait for you.” _I’ll wait for the rest of my life for you._ “Now, Professor Ben, someone once told me that knotting Omegas were capable of multiple orgasms. Care to elaborate, expand and demonstrate?”

 

Ben’s knot had finally softened and slipped out, leaving Hux feeling empty and bereft, his thighs coated in semen and slick. They curled together as they slept, Hux’s head on Ben’s Glorious Bicep and Ben’s hand on Hux’s slim hip. That was how Hux’s parents found them.

Hux and his parents left Bayport the next day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small time skip. About one month.  
> We join Hux as he's at the end of his Freshman orientation week.  
> TW: phone sex and bad dorm manners

 

Hux took a step back and considered the decor of his dorm room wall. “Do you think I should move it a little to the left?” His roommate, a diminutive Omega named Mitaka, looked up from his textbook and grimaced.

“It depends. Do you want _that_ to be the first thing every single person who ever visits sees?”

“You make a good point. Dead center it is.” Hux adjusted the hanger on a large black and white portrait of Ben. He was shirtless, hair dripping with ocean water and his clinging wet white shorts barely hung upon his hips. The focus and clarity of the image made it arresting, Ben’s knowing gaze at the viewer made it near pornographic. “There. Much better.”

Mitaka pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I suppose you’ll just call it _art._ ” Mitaka was an Economics major and for some reason the housing department thought that putting the unpaired Omegas together would be a delightful idea. Hux was pretty sure the other Omega would be asking for a transfer. They just didn't see the world the same way. “We’ve been invited to a mixer for the Alpha Omega Studies department tonight. I have to go for a course requirement.”

Hux huffed out a sigh of irritation. “I feel that I’ve come down with a dreadful virus. I’m very contagious.” He shifted his balance from one hip to the other as he considered the portrait. Ben had sent it to him as a present, along with proof of his twice weekly sessions with an accredited grief counselor. Hux had been prepared for heartbreak, prepared to try to forget the feeling of Ben's lips upon his skin, but Ben wasn't giving up on them. It made the distance easier to bear.

“You’re not going to leave me on my own, are you? They’ll eat me alive.” Mitaka wound his fingers nervously in his blanket. “If you come then they won’t look twice at me and I can escape with my credits.”

Hux snorted a laugh and gestured at the portrait. “I have no desire to meet any new Alphas. I have mine. I’m putting quite a lot of work into him.”

Mitaka blinked. “But— you’re not bonded. I mean, it’s weird. Shouldn’t you be looking for the Alpha of your dreams?”

“I’ve already found him. I suppose it would be fun to wind some Alpha assholes up and leave them hanging.” Hux laughed, feeling spiteful. “Fine. I’ll come with you and protect your honor, but you’re buying the next round of take out. From the _good_ place.” If he couldn’t be happy, then no one else around him could be either.

 

Hux tossed his head back, ginger hair in place and aloof attitude intact. Mitaka followed him, hugging him as close as a shadow. The whole room was an overwhelming mix of Alpha scents, some paired up but most of the scents were aggressively single. Scanning the room with a dispassionate eye, Hux was not surprised at that. _Not a temptation in the lot of them._ He strode over to the free food, made himself a plate and then set up court at a table, his back to the wall. Mitaka sat beside him.

“What do we do now?” Mitaka whispered as Hux popped an olive in his mouth.

“Now we wait for something interesting to happen.” 

“You’re going to waiting for a long time with this crowd.” A very tall Alpha was leaning against the wall, her height was accentuated by her shiny silver platform heels. “Phasma.” She held out her hand and Hux stood up to shake it. She was taller than him, possibly taller than Ben and her hair was close-cropped and bleached blonde. Her scent was mixed with perfume. “They won’t even serve alcohol because of the underclassmen.”

“That’s a pity. Nothing helps lubricate a situation quite like cheap liquor. Please sit with us.” Hux pulled out a chair and Phasma sank into it. “I’m Hux and this is my roommate Mitaka.” Phasma turned her brilliant white smile upon Mitaka and Hux raised an eyebrow at the sudden flood of pheromones from her.

“Hi.” Mitaka squeaked, already overwhelmed by Phasma’s scent of interest and curiosity. “I’m studying Economics?”

“Are you not sure?” Phasma laughed. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to try to devour you. Although you do smell delicious. Business Law. I think I’ve seen you around the Law buildings, Red.”

“Pre Law. And my name is Hux.”

“Sure it is, Red. Forgive me for asking this, but why do you smell like you’re paired when you’re obviously not.” Phasma gestured at the open collar of Hux’s crisp black button down and then stole an olive from Mitaka’s plate. 

“He’s got an Alpha at home. Don’t ask. He’ll show you pictures.” Mitaka stammered as Phasma continued to study him.

“Oh I will not.” Hux protested, his fingers already wrapped about his phone.

“I’d love to see the competition.” Phasma leaned in close and Hux brought out his phone with a theatrical sigh. He unlocked it and she plucked it from his fingers. “Oh my. Love the wallpaper.” It was the portrait from Hux’s wall. Hux took his phone back, his nose wrinkled with irritation.

“Excuse you. Now, this is my Alpha. His name is Ben.” He clicked on an album of socially appropriate photos and held up his phone as Phasma flipped through them. _Ben and Chewie. Ben and the ocean. Ben dressed in one of those pirate costumes._

“Aw. That’s very sweet. Now let’s see the good photos.” Her grin was wicked and Hux felt himself grinning along with her. Mitaka fiddled with his food as if regretting his choice of chaperone.

 _What was the point of having such a treasure if no one else knew it existed. Ben hadn’t said not to show anyone. It’s not like he was making postcards._ “Just one.” Hux held up his finger in warning. “No begging for more.”

Phasma nodded in agreement and Hux opened a hidden folder on his phone. The black and white image made no pretense at being anything other than carnal. Ben’s face was hidden in his hair, his body exposed except for a tiny lace pouch that did nothing to hide his considerable and very aroused assets. It was Hux’s favorite photo and he’d demanded that Ben mail him the undies. Mitaka took a glance and flushed red all the way to the roots of his hair.

“Fuck yeah!” Phasma’s jaw dropped and she held up her palm, demanding a high five. “You asked for the underwear, right?”

Hux clicked off the phone. “Of course. I’m wearing them now.” He completed the high five with a resounding slap that drew attention from the rest of the room. Mitaka covered his face with his hands.

A group of Alphas walked over to investigate and Phasma held up an elegant hand, her bangle bracelets jingling. “Just walk away fellas. This one is bonded to a specimen that none of you can compare to and the little one is _mine_.” Mitaka choked on his cheese ball and Hux thwacked him between the shoulder blades.As the Alphas walked away, dejected and glaring, Phasma winked at Mitaka. “I’m kidding, of course. You’re not mine. Not yet.” That inspired a new round of choking while Phasma smiled fondly at them both. “He’s fun, isn’t he?”

 

Phasma walked them back to their dorm, the silver sequins on her tight mini dress glittering under the street-lamps. “I’m up in the nunnery.” She pointed at the fifth floor, an all girls hall. “You think it’d be quieter than the coed halls, but ha! No. The showers are less gross though.” She made a face of disgust.

“Cloister.” Mitaka corrected. Hux and Phasma looked at him and he flushed redder. “It should be called the cloister or the convent. Better words.”

Phasma nodded thoughtfully. “Yes. Yes, you’re right. You know, I think I’ll have you read all my papers.”

“What?” Mitaka gulped as she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed with affection.

“We’re all going to be great friends. Where’s your room? I’ve got a flask in my purse of the good stuff.”

 

Mitaka was face down on his bed, snoring. He’d lost one of his shoes and most of his dignity. There was a smear of lipstick on his cheek that made Hux’s heart ache with nostalgia. Hux curled up on his bed and thumbed in a simple text. < _Made a new friend. > _

< _That’s great! Who? > _The response was immediate and Hux smiled into his pillow. It was about four hours later on the West Coast, Ben probably wasn’t even done with dinner yet.

Hux sent Ben a photo of Phasma sitting on the floor in front of Ben’s portrait, her hands clasped in genuflection on Hux’s bed and her long, long legs displayed behind her. She looked like she was worshiping at Hux’s personal altar. < _Her name is Phasma. Alpha. Wicked sense of humor. Terrible taste in alcohol. Does not believe in personal space. > _Hux paused for a moment and then mercifully sent, < _Don’t worry, she’s locked on to my roommate. Mitaka won’t know what hit him, but he’s a goner. >_ Hux sent a photo of Mitaka’s disheveled state.

<LOL. _We never do. > _Ben sent back. < _She’s a stunner. Glad you’re making friends. Check your class wishlist. >_

Hux glanced at his student bookstore account. Someone had bought the textbooks he needed for the semester. They were ready for pick up at the bookstore. _All_ of them. Hux sat up in shock.  < _Holy shit. Did you do that? That’s SO much money! >_

 _< Money isn’t a problem.> _Hux rolled his eyes at that. Typical Alpha crap.

< _Bullshit. I saw where you live. I don’t want to be financially indebted to you. And I don’t want you to put yourself out on my account. >_

There was a lengthy pause and Hux squinted at his screen. A timestamped screenshot of a banking account balance. Hux dropped his phone in shock and he looked again to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. _ <That’s a lot of zeros.>_

_< Trust fund. And I was the sole beneficiary of Dad’s life insurance policy. He had a dangerous job. Don’t worry about me. I want to take care of you. If I can’t be there, then I want to spoil you a little.>_

Hux drummed his heels on his bed. What the hell was his life? < _Consider me spoiled rotten. But is this honoring your Let’s Wait for a Year Deal? I won’t be able to look at my books without thinking of you now. Can’t be fair to the competition. > _

_< Is there competition?>_ A photo of grey sweatpants, held taut over Ben’s bulge.

Hux laughed and licked his lips, then took a selfie with rumpled hair to show off his intact scent gland. < _Who would want this? > _Sure, he was shamelessly begging for compliments, but he was a bit lonely, not that Hux would ever admit it.

< _I do. Every day of the rest of my life and beyond that. > _The sweatpants slipped lower. < _Want me to show you? > _The video chat app flashed and Hux grabbed his ear phones. He hoped Mitaka was a sound sleeper. He held his finger up to his lips and pointed the phone at his sleeping roommate. Ben grinned.

God, he looked good. His hair was soft and loose about his face, framing it in a dark halo. Hux licked his lips in anticipation. “Hey there.” Ben said, he’d put his phone on something so he was hands free. “As you can see, I redecorated.” Ben gestured to his walls. Instead of the macro photos of driftwood on the wall, there were photos of cobra lilies and a very familiar lipstick smeared mouth. You couldn’t tell it was Hux in the photo, but the image made Hux’s breath catch. “We both have each other’s pictures above our beds, I can’t tell if that’s sweet or a little disturbing.”

Ben took off his t-shirt, slowly teasing the camera. He ran his fingers down his rippling abdominals. “I’ve been focusing some of that Alpha energy on working out. I think I could hold you up against the wall and fuck you soundly now. You’re so tall, but you weigh nothing at all.” Ben cupped his hands, “And your ass fits perfectly in my hands. Damn, I’m getting so hard thinking about you.”

He slipped out of his sweatpants and Hux inhaled so sharply, he thought he’d woken up Mitaka. Ben was magnificent and rampant, on display for Hux only. This paragon of physical perfection wanted him. Still wanted him. Ben stroked himself slowly, licking his palm occasionally. “Nothing feels as good as your slick, Hux. I regret that I didn’t spend every moment buried inside you, I can still taste the salt of your skin.” He stroked himself faster, rougher. Hux’s hand slipped off his lacy underpants and he echoed the motions, not caring for propriety.

“Show me Hux, show me.” Hux positioned the camera between his legs and Ben moaned at the sight of Hux’s arousal. “I know— I know you have to be quiet. But when I see you again, when I hold you, I will make you scream. I’ll knot you and bite you and you’ll bite me back and _oh my god_ —“ Hux jerked the phone back up to his face so he could see Ben’s orgasm arc against his chest in a splash. Hux tipped over the edge himself at the sight and made a mess of his sheets.

“I miss you, my little red life ruiner.” Ben said fondly as he reached for the phone, held it close to his face. “It wasn’t a good life, until you appeared in it.” Ben mimed a kiss at the phone and Hux smiled, blew one back. It was sappy and twee but it felt so right.

A pillow thrown from across the room nailed Hux in the side of the head. “I can hear you!” Mitaka yelled, his face scrunched up in disgust. “Do that somewhere else!”

Hux heard Ben laughing before he logged off. “You could go sleep in Phasma’s room, I’m sure she’d be happy to show you what this is all about.” Hux said rather nastily as the other Omega flipped him off and rolled over. Hux sighed.

_It was going to be a long year._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: indulgent SickFic

 

Sore throat. Body aches. Chills. Cough. It was official. Hux had the flu. He curled up in his bed, shivering under his blankets while burning hot with fever. The medication hadn’t kicked in yet and Hux was half delirious. His thumb hit the dial button. “Mother?” Hux croaked. “I’m kinda sick. Flu.” That was an understatement. Mitaka had taken one look at his clammy face and fled to the safety of the resident assistant. _Mitaka was probably infected by this point anyway_ , Hux thought nastily. 

“That’s terrible sweetheart. Are you drinking fluids? Did you take any fever reducer?” It felt good to hear her voice and Hux sank a little deeper into his blankets.

He lifted up a bottle of something neon yellow that promised to replenish his electrolytes. “I’m trying.” Phasma had thrown the sports drink at him from the doorway while wearing a scarf wrapped around her neck and a pair of rubber gloves stolen from the custodian’s cart. She nailed him in the head with a box of tissues and some flu medicine. “My friends are checking up on me. Mitaka moved out with a friend for a bit. The RA said he’d take me to the infirmary if I needed it, but when I called they told me to stay in bed and not spread my filth around the campus.”

“That’s probably for the best, dear. It’s been so long since we’ve talked. It’s so good to hear your voice.” Hux had self-imposed emotional sanctions after the incident at the rental house. “I— I’m sorry about what happened with your friend. You’re an adult now, we should have treated you like one.”

Hux snorted. He had been acting nothing like an adult at that moment. He was hedonistic and impulsive, but he’d change nothing about the time that he finally understood what he had been born to experiance. “If I was acting like an adult I would have been over at his place. I’m sorry too. Mother—“ Hux doubled over coughing. “You’ve heard of Senator Leia Organa, haven’t you?”

“I think so, I’m not that good at following politics. I don’t think your father likes her very much. Says some awful things about her really. It’s not very nice. That’s why we don’t talk politics at the dinner table.”

Hux grinned in spite of himself. “Ben is her son. Yeah, the guy that Father dragged out of my bed butt-naked and tossed out on the porch is her son.” Hux had another coughing fit. “I’m going to bond with him. We’ll get married someday and Father will just have to console himself with the thought of our massive bank account balance.”

“Wait? What? You’re bonding with that boy? Hux, I’m confused. It’s been months since our vacation.”

Hux blew his nose. “I love Ben Solo. I love him. We decided to give it a year, but it’s been torture. _Torture._ I love him Mother and we’re going to bond.” He was babbling, tears in the corners of his eyes and snot running down his face. “He makes me happy, Mother. He makes me happy and I want to be with him. I want to be with him. And I want you to like him too.”

“I want you to finish school Hux.” His mother said, her voice tinny and far away. “But I do want you to be happy. He seemed like a nice young man. Quite a few muscles from what I saw.” She laughed a bit and Hux blew his nose. “Promise me that you’ll take it slow and really think about what you’re doing. The pair-bonding bite is for life.”

Hux felt drowsy, the medication was kicking in and the relief of sleep was too sweet to resist. “I will. I love you Mommy. I’m going to sleep now. I love you.” He hadn't called her  _Mommy_ in a very long time. 

“I love you too, sweetheart. Get some rest. I trust you.” 

Hux thumbed in a text to Ben, < _FLU >_ then his muted phone tipped off the edge of his bed and landed on the floor as he fell asleep.

 

Someone was knocking loudly on his door. Maybe. It could have just been his throbbing headache. He heard a key in the lock. “You still alive in there?” The resident assistant Cassian poked his head in the door. He always looked tired. His hooded eyes and dark circles made him seem permanently hungover. Hux didn't want to think about what he looked like. _Death warmed over._  “Looks like you’re still with us. That’s good because I do not know how to legally dispose of a body.” Cassian held up some plastic bags emblazoned with the logo of a local grocery. “You’ve got mail. Or delivery. Something like that.”

Hux nodded. Cassian set the bags down on the floor beside Hux’s bed. “You'd better not get me sick.”

“I’m not planning on it.” Hux didn’t have the energy to sass properly. “Thank you.”

Cassian began inventorying the contents of the bags. “Looks like you’ve got some tissues, oooh the expensive kind with lotion that smears my glasses, very nice. Some flu meds. You know, you can mix that with vodka but I don’t recommend that for undergrads. That’s grad student level therapy. A heating pad, sorry can’t let you have that. Can’t have you set the place on fire. A six pack of Gatorade. Nice. The blue flavor. Oh and a gallon of chicken noodle soup. I’ll warm you up a mug of this if I can have some.” Hux nodded and Cassian peered at him as if he were a particularly vexing math problem. “You look like shit, kid. I’ll be back.” 

As the RA left, shutting the door with his foot, Hux noticed that his phone was on the floor.

Fifteen missed texts. Four missed calls. All from Ben over the last three hours. He read the texts. The texts escalated from mildly concerned to frantic quite quickly. Hux dialed. “Oh my god! I was so worried about you! I didn’t know if you were in the hospital or— you’re not in the hospital are you? If you're in the hospital I'm flying out--” Ben spoke in a rush of concern and Hux felt better just hearing his voice.

“I was sleeping. Thank you for the care package.” Hux opened the new box of tissues. “My nose thanks you.”

“I kinda overreacted. I know. But the thought of you being in distress, so far away— It makes me crazy.” Hux smiled into his tissues. “I’d be there for you.”

“I’d just infect you and then I’d have to take care of you and I’m a terrible nurse. Terrible. And I did something crazy too. I think.” Hux blew his nose. “It’s a little foggy. But I think I called my mother and told her how I feel about you.”

There was a pause and then Ben asked in a small anxious voice, “What did you tell her?”

Hux babbled as his nose dripped. “The truth. I swear this flu medication is better than sodium pentathol. That you and I were going to pair bond and who you are and that I love you. You know the RA won’t let me keep the heating pad. He’s worried about me burning down the dormitory. And Mitaka moved in with the RA even though Phasma offered to share her room, but I don’t think he’s ready for that level of commitment yet. And I think I’ve basted myself in sweat, I’m like a turkey. That’s so gross. I'm so gross. Why am I so gross, Ben?” Ben was very quiet and holding the phone was tiresome, so Hux put him on speakerphone and turned the speaker volume all the way up. “I have to choke back some of this vile blue punch. What flavor is neon blue anyway?”

Cassian came back with a giant mug of microwaved chicken noodle soup. He handed it to Hux and Hux accepted it gratefully. And as Hux was getting ready to drink Ben said, “ _I love you_.” Hux went starry-eyed and almost dropped the mug of soup in his lap.

“That’s nice. It would never work between us though.” Cassian remarked dispassionately as he disconnected the call. “Drink as much as you can. Rest. Talk to your boyfriend later. Sounds like you two have a lot to talk about. When you're sober.”

“Have you ever been in love?” Hux asked his resident assistant, he’d never said more than three words to the older man before this day.

Cassian scratched his eternal stubble and treated Hux to a sunny smile. “Yeah. It’s pretty awesome, isn’t it? Now drink up so I can get out of this quarantine zone and back to my paper grading.” Cassian paused for a moment as he considered grading beginning Spanish papers. “On second thought, take _all_ the time you need.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: worst pair-bonding ever

Hux’s phone chimed. He glanced over at it and saw that his mother had left him a voicemail. He opened it. “Happy Birthday my dear sweet baby boy! Twenty years ago I was in labor with you for eighteen hours! I wish you luck on your finals, darling! I love you! Mwah mwah! Love you!” Hux pinched the bridge of his nose. _He’d forgotten his own birthday._ That was Finals Week for you. He couldn’t let his grade point average drop or he’d lose his scholarships. The idea of failing _anything_ made Hux’s stomach clench with anxiety.

“Ouch. Eighteen hours huh? Another reason not to have children.” Phasma absently remarked. She was sitting on the floor, leaned up against Mitaka’s bed, reading a study guide. She was wearing Hello Kitty pajamas. Mitaka was sitting between her legs, the back of his head resting upon her bosom, typing on his laptop. “Doing anything for your birthday?”

“Other than studying these chapters until my ears bleed? No. All my finals are in the next two days and then I’m going to sleep. Like the dead.” Hux took a swig of lukewarm tea and made a face. “If I try to take more than twenty credits again, please just push me out the window.” He hadn’t shaved in two weeks and his hair was best described as shaggy, if Hux was feeling charitable towards himself.

“Consider the promise of defenestration my birthday present to you. See, you’re already improved my vocabulary, Mitty.” Phasma ruffled Mitaka’s hair and he was too tired to protest. “There is an end in sight. We’re going to go get shitfaced after finals if that sounds more fun than sleeping. And then there’s Spring Break. You, me and Mitaka in bikinis in Florida. Picture it.”

 _Now that was a mental image that I’ll have to scrub out of my brain later._ “Sounds like an adventure in alcohol poisoning and sunscreen by the gallon.” Hux shrugged. “Not really feeling it.”

“So you’re going to stare at your phone looking up the price of airplane tickets all night again?” Mitaka chimed in as he typed away. “You’re being stupid. Like a pining heroine in a bad Creative Writing assignment. Just ask Ben for the money.”

Hux gritted his teeth. “I can’t afford the distraction. And I don’t want to use him for his bank account. It just feels wrong.” _And if I see Ben_ , _I might not ever come back here. I might stay in Oregon. Grow mildew by the ocean._ Hux leaned back in his chair and sighed. “Anyway, nobody does anything special for their twentieth birthday. It’s just a stepping stone from their eighteenth to their twenty-first.”

Another chime on his phone. A text from Ben. < _Are you in your dorm room? >_

< _I’m surgically attached to this textbook. So yes. > _Ben probably didn’t know it was his birthday today. Hux didn’t want to make Ben feel guilty about it, so he didn’t mention it. He didn’t know Ben’s birthday either. There was so much they didn’t know about each other.

_< Sounds painful. Who put the nasty green gum on the elevator buttons?> _

_< We don’t know. Someone in this dorm has a disgusting compulsion.> _Hux sent the text, took a drink of his tea and then froze. _How did Ben know about the gum?_ He stood up, knocked over his pencil cup and lunged for the door. He ran barefoot down the hallway and barreled down the stairwell. He reached the lobby, hoping so hard his chest ached. He looked around frantically.

Ben was leaning up against a wall near the mail boxes, talking to the lobby attendant. Hux’s eyes went wide and slowly Ben looked up, locked eyes with Hux. Hux didn’t know who moved first, but suddenly Ben was in front of him. Broad shoulders, narrow waist, hair that cried out to be wrapped in Hux’s fingers. “Am I hallucinating?” Hux murmured and Ben caught him up in his strong arms.

“Do I feel like a dream?” Ben said in Hux’s ear as Hux melted into his embrace. “Do I taste like a dream?” A kiss sweeter than any Hux had fantasized about for the last nine months, he groaned into Ben’s mouth forgetting that they were standing in the middle of the dorm lobby. Directly in front of the cafeteria entrance. At lunch time. Someone wolf-whistled at them.

Hux breathed in the scent of Ben, heady and passionate and he clung to him not caring about the onlookers. “I missed you so much.” Hux whimpered against Ben’s chest. “I dreamed about you every night. Some really stupid dreams. God, I missed you.”

“You don’t know how many times I caught myself riding my bike to Portland, to the airport. I had to turn back because I promised to give you time and space from me until I fixed my shit. But I had to see you for your birthday.” Ben smiled at him and Hux’s heart lurched. _He’d give everything up for that smile. And it was terrifying._

“How did you know it was my birthday?” Hux asked as he ran his fingers through Ben’s hair, afraid that Ben might vanish if he let go. Ben ducked his chin and looked up at Hux through his lashes.

“I friended your mom on Facebook.” Ben confessed and a flush of embarrassment crept upon his cheeks.

“You what?” Hux began to laugh, high on adrenaline and the rush of Alpha pheromones that flooded his system and threatened to overwhelm him. “You poor bastard. She’ll be tagging you in every stupid cat meme she sees. You’ll never escape us now. You’re doomed.”

Ben kissed him again, holding Hux so tightly that he was lifted off the ground. _He was much stronger now._ “I was doomed the moment you walked into my studio. Happily cursed.” Ben’s eyes were a bit unfocused and his scent intensified, cascades of lust and passion and Hux swallowed back the urge to drop to his knees in the middle of his dormitory lobby. “It was my destiny to meet you. To be with you.”

“Let’s get upstairs before someone calls Public Safety on us.” Hux led Ben by the hand to the elevator where the lobby attendant was scraping green gum off the buttons. The doors closed behind them and Ben put his hands on Hux’s ass, lifted him up. Hux wrapped his legs around Ben’s waist and they kissed until Hux was panting against Ben’s mouth with want. “I think we missed our floor. Let’s try again.” Some unlucky bastard stepped onto the elevator at their stop and glared at them. Hux waved, cheeky with joy and Ben carried him out of the elevator. The students studying in the common area glanced up and then quickly back down at their books.

Hux clung to Ben as he strode to Hux’s room, nuzzling at Ben’s scent gland. It was swollen red and pulsating under Hux’s tender kisses and nibbles. Hux’s head swam with desire. Ben would fuck him, right now, right now in the hallway, if he had to. The unspoken lust and need in the Alpha’s scent was sweet intoxication, Hux was half drunk on it and painfully hard. They pushed into the room, gasping with abandon and fell into a puddle of hormones and happiness upon Hux’s bed.

A cough from the floor made Hux look up from straddling and grinding upon Ben. Phasma was flushed and rubbing the side of her nose, Hux’s broadcasting scent was clearly effecting her. “Hi. I’m Phasma. This is Mitaka. You must be Ben. I hope you are. Otherwise this is going to be even more awkward.”

Mitaka croaked out, “Hi.” The Alpha scent had made him break out into a shimmery sweat in Phasma’s arms.

Hux reluctantly untangled himself from Ben and sat back on the bed. “Oh no, don’t stop on our account.” Phasma breathed. “Damn. You smell so _good_ Hux—“ Ben narrowed his eyes and a hoarse, guttural growl of warning came from his throat. Phasma flinched back. “Sorry, I was just saying.”

Ben didn’t seem capable of responding, his breathing was labored and his gaze glazed over. Hux took a good look at his beloved and started to freak out a little. Ben was hot to the touch, feverish and he sought out Hux’s hands, whimpering into them. “Ben? Ben, sweetheart, what’s wrong with you?”

“Are you a complete moron?” Phasma snapped, “He’s in rut!” She covered her nose and mouth with her hand. “Didn’t you pay attention in health class?”

“But he’s on suppressants— we both are.” Hux’s ardor was extinguished as he fretted. “This doesn’t make sense.”

“Well you better get him to Urgent Care then or bad shit is going to happen. And I think he’s made Mitaka go catatonic.” Phasma curled her arm under Mitaka’s ribs and hauled him out of the room.

 

The examination room was cold and Ben sat on the table, his gown barely concealing his still rampant erection. The doctor glanced over the information on their intake forms and nodded. He looked at Ben’s angry and inflamed scent gland. “Here’s the problem. These antidepressants you’re taking can suppress the effectiveness of the Alpha hormonal suppressants.”

“But I’ve been taking them for months together. Never had a problem like this. This _hurts.”_ Ben shivered and Hux fought back the urge to gather him up in his arms.

“Usually you only see this intense reaction in pair-bonds. You’re not bonded, are you?” The doctor glanced again at Ben’s intact scent gland and then at Hux.

“No.” Ben murmured and cast his eyes down at the floor. He gripped the edges of the examination table until his knuckles turned white. 

“But you obviously want to be.” The doctor continued. “Your body wants to be bonded. My best guess is that when you saw your scruffy little Omega here Mother Nature overrode the weakened suppressants. I wish we could do something to help, but there’s only one cure for rut.” Hux swallowed, anticipating the answer. “Find a comfortable bed, stock up on hydration and snacks and have sexual intercourse for the next 48 to 72 hours. Pair bonding may also help alleviate the symptoms, but you shouldn’t do that unless you’ve planned to spend the rest of your lives together.”

“But I have _finals_. All of them. In the next two days.” Hux protested and hated himself for it. Ben’s face crumpled and his shoulders slumped.

The doctor scribbled out a note on his prescription pad. “I’ll write you a medical deferral. This is serious. He needs to get his temperature down or risk brain damage.” He handed the prescription to Hux, who clutched it to his chest as the doctor left the room.

“I’m sorry.” Ben whispered. “I know you have scholarships. Take your tests. I’ll be okay.”

Hux shook his head. “That’s not going to happen. Get dressed. We’re going to the Administration building and then—“ He stammered as he saw how painfully engorged Ben was. _That was going to be inside of him. Again. Fuck finals._ “Where are you staying?”

“In one of my mom’s properties downtown. She’s there too.” Ben winced as he tucked himself inside his pants. “We haven’t talked in person for a long time.”

“I am not rutting with you with your mom in the same building. I moan too much.” Hux declared. “I hope you like dorm room mattresses.”

“I’d knot you right here in the exam room, if I could.” Ben admitted with a small laugh, “But I don’t think my insurance covers that.”

“Deferrals are only accepted for pair-bonded couples.” The pinch faced administration official pushed the prescription back across the counter to Hux. “You are not bonded. That is policy.”

Hux gritted his teeth and spat back, “He is in _rut._ If we don’t take care of this, there is risk of serious long-term health consequences!”

The administrator sighed as if this wasn’t really his problem. “I’m sorry, but we have to follow policy, Mr. Hux.” _Is that right? You’re going to try to hurt my Ben with a technicality?_ Hux smiled nastily at the administrator who unconsciously took a step back from the counter. “There’s nothing I can do. And my supervisor is out of the office until next Tuesday. Have a nice day.”

Ben sagged against the counter and Hux grabbed his arm to steady him. “Is there a place we can sit?” The administrator gestured at a couch near a window and left the counter to go back to his desk.

Hux helped Ben to the couch. _This was crazy. This was crazy._ “Listen to me Ben. I need you to do something for me.” He pulled back the collar of his t-shirt, exposing his scent gland. “I need you to bite me.”

“What?” Ben was half delirious with need. “You want me to _bite_ you?” Hux petted back Ben’s tangle of sweaty hair.

 _It wasn’t how Hux had pictured this moment. It wasn’t private or covered in rose petals and pretty words. But there was no other answer._ “Yes. I love you. I want you to bond with me.” Hux pulled Ben in close and purred in Ben’s ear, “Claim me, my Alpha.”

It _hurt_. It hurt so bad without the anesthetizing rush of knotting endorphins. Hux screwed his eyes tightly shut and bit at his lip to keep from crying out as Ben sank his teeth into his scent gland. Blood welled up and down Hux’s skin. Ben pulled back, his teeth stained red. There was clarity in his eyes for first time in hours, hope and wonder, mixed with awe. Ben slipped off the couch and knelt in front of Hux. The Alpha bared his throat at Hux, pulling his collar away from his throat. “Claim your Alpha, my love.”

A shiver went up Hux’s spine and he bent over, the heady powerful scent of Ben filling his head with the promise of future delights. It was much easier to break the skin over Ben’s scent gland, the rut had inflamed and thinned it. The taste flooding Hux’s mouth was coppery, salty and sweet. Hux swallowed it back. Ben shuddered like a winded horse and groaned with relief, soaking the front of his pants with his release.

Hux pulled back and gazed into Ben’s eyes, he combed back Ben’s hair from his face with tender fingers. Both of them were drenched in sweat and the shoulders of their shirts were soaked through with blood. Hux had never seen anything more beautiful than Ben at that moment. Neither of them would be able to be affected by any other Alpha’s or Omega’s scent ever again. They were bonded, a marriage of chemicals and hormones deeper than than any set of human laws.

Hux took Ben’s hand and walked him back to the administration counter. He rang the counter bell. The administration official’s mouth fell open in horror at the sight of them. “I believe we have satisfied the requirement of being pair-bonded.” The official began to sputter a protest and Hux cut him off.“Unless you would rather speak to the media about why Senator Leia Organa’s only son was forced by a bureaucrat to pair bond to his Omega boyfriend in order to satisfy a ridiculous procedural requirement?” Hux took out his phone and smiled with red stained teeth at Ben. “Care to take a selfie with me, my love? If we tag your mother then I’m sure we’ll be trending in a matter of minutes.”

Ben, covered in blood, sweat and semen, took the phone and planted a kiss against Hux’s temple as he pulled Hux close. “Allow me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what do you think? :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% smut. TW Alpha bottom.

“We should get married.” Ben said, buried balls-deep inside his newly bonded Omega. Hux froze, his back arched in sensual delight as he straddled Ben on their motel bed.

“We should _what_?” Hux gasped as he went back to chasing his orgasm. _It had to be a joke._

“That’s what pair-bonded people do. They get married.” Ben held onto Hux’s slim hips and thrust upwards, his face flushed and sweaty. Dark hair surrounding his head like a halo on the pillow. “Will you marry me?”

“No!” It came out sharper than Hux meant and he quickly clarified, “That will fuck up my financial aid.”

Fingertips pressed into Hux’s skin. “You don’t have to have financial aid. I’ll take care of you.”

Hux laughed, “I’ve seen your bank account balance and my schooling would drain that dry.” He clenched down and Ben groaned in hedonistic delight. _It was a good idea to get a motel room near campus instead of disturbing the entire dorm with their pornographic moaning._

“Drain me dry, Hux.” Ben spasmed, his knot growing again. “Drain me fucking dry. Take what you want. I’ll give you more.” Ben wrapped a hand around Hux’s length and stroked him with spit-slicked fingers.

“We’re not talking finances right now, are we?” Hux shuddered through another orgasm, his release a mere dribble. He collapsed on top of Ben’s chest. “You’re such a lumpy pillow.” He was locked tight on Ben’s knot and endorphins coursed through his system. Hux nuzzled at Ben’s swollen scent gland, rubbing the wound with his face.

“I just want to take care of you.” Ben said, combing back Hux’s hair with his fingers. “It’s an Alpha thing.”

Hux snorted, drunk on pleasure. “I don’t want to be that gold-digging Omega stereotype. It’s important to me to make my own way, you know? And this was probably something we should have talked about before bonding, right?” There were so many things they should have talked about, but when they were together all the cares and concerns of the world seemed to fall away.

Ben shrugged beneath Hux, it made his muscles shift in fascinating ways. “If you were a gold-digger you would have run away screaming when you saw my apartment. And it’s cute that you think your education would bankrupt me.”

“I suppose that was just your _petty cash._ ” Hux reached for a bottle of neon blue sports drink. The flavor was starting to grown on him. He took a deep swig.

“Yep. It was.” Ben grinned up at Hux as Hux choked on his drink. “I swear I will never get tired of surprising you. But yeah, most of my portfolio is tied up in stocks, bonds and real estate. When I said my grandparents were rich, I meant that they were _old money_ and I’m the only heir to their empire. So yeah. I don't talk about it because who wants to be known as the rich kid in town?” Ben chuckled at the expression of astonishment on Hux’s face as his jaw dropped open. “You look so beautiful, even when you’re making a fish face. Come ‘ere.” Ben pulled Hux close. “So, will you marry me?”

“Yes. But you have to ask me on one knee with a ring,” Hux nipped at Ben’s stubbled chin as his stomach did cartwheels. “We’re going to do at least one thing traditionally, damn it.”

“I’m glad we didn’t post that selfie,” Ben said after a while. “It’s selfish of me, but I want this to be just ours for a while. I want to tell my family in person. With you.” He held up his hand and Hux spread his fingers, matching it palm to palm. “You’ve changed my life, Armitage Hux.”

“For the better I should hope.” _It wasn’t possible to feel this happy. Something was going to ruin it all. There was no way that the universe would let them feel so much bliss and not try to kick them in the teeth._

Ben shrugged and Hux bit him. “Ow. My kitten has teeth and claws.”

“You love every nip and scratch. I could paint a picture with my nails upon your skin and you’d squirm and ask for more.” Hux dragged his fingernail down Ben’s pectoral, flicked at the pebbled nipple. He felt Ben’s knot begin to soften, “I think your rut is subsiding. I should get some studying done or I’ll fail out and you’ll have to deal with my crushing anxiety about failure. And you do not want to have to do that.”

Ben mumbled a bit sheepish, “Or you could do something else with me. Oh never mind.”

Hux quirked an eyebrow, “Your semen is currently dripping out of my hole, so spit it out Ben.” Hux gripped Ben by the throat, squeezing a little just to see Ben’s eyes widen. “Tell me all your filthy desires and secrets so I can decide if they’re mine too.”

“My ass,” Ben’s lip trembled with delicious uncertainty. “Maybe you’d like to fuck it?” 

 

Ben’s back was marked with constellations of small brown moles. Hux traced a path between each of them with his tongue. “You’re all sweet and clean for me, my Alpha.” Hux purred, intoxicated by the scent of trust and submission oozing from Ben. Of course, lust was there too, pure desire and passion, but the bonding made Hux able to better understand the more subtle emotions. They'd never be able to hide what they were feeling from each other. “You’re so strong. Made of muscle. But you’re going to stay right there and do everything I tell you, aren’t you?”

Ben nodded and gasped out as Hux trailed slick fingers down the cleft of his bottom, “Yes! Yes!”

“Yes, what?” Hux crooked his finger and rubbed a circle on Ben’s hole, a delicious surge of possession and power coursing through him. He’d lost track of how many times he’d been fucked over the last two days, but he was harder now than he could remember. _How could Ben be so perfect?_  

“Yes, my Emperor!” Ben dug his fingers into the sheets and canted up his hips in anticipation as he begged, “Please, please, please.”

“You remembered.” Hux’s lips pulled back in a grin. “My knight, my beautiful knight. Have you done this before?”

Ben nodded as Hux’s slim fingers breached him one by one, “Just— by myself. Was curious. Wanted to know how it felt for you.”

“And did you enjoy it?” Hux murmured as he flexed his fingers in devious ways. _He was going to take Ben’s virginity, slow and easy, make the pleasure burn into his brain._ “Did you enjoy acting like an Omega slut?” Ben thrust back greedily upon Hux’s fingers and Hux slapped his ass. “Naughty. You’ll take what I give you, greedy thing. Scoot over.”

Hux sprawled out on the bed, fluffed his pillow and ordered, “Ride me, my knight. I want to see every inch of you as you take your pleasure.” Ben blushed from his glorious chest to the tips of his ears, but he obeyed. Massive thigh muscles bracketed Hux and he groaned aloud at the feeling of being pressed down by Ben’s weight. “God you are perfection. I saw you in the Bayport coffee shop the first day we drove into town, did you know that? My mouth watered at the sight of these _glorious biceps_ and I had to find you.” Ben ducked his head, bashful. Hux stroked his fingers up Ben’s flanks, down his abdominals and combed through the short dark hair at Ben’s crotch.

“I’m nothing special.” Ben murmured, his cock straining with arousal.

“Bullshit. I have exquisite taste. Why would I have your photograph on my wall for everyone to admire if you were less than perfection? Did you know that you have a small group of admirers in my dorm? Yes, they drop by to gaze at your picture and sigh. And I love it because I know that you are _my_ knight and you belong to me. So they can look all they like, because only I see you like this. Coming undone at my touch.” Hux cooed as Ben sank down upon his cock, “Go on, my knight. I won’t hurt you, unless you want me to.”

“Oh god, _Hux_.” Ben’s body shook as he took Hux within and slowly rocked his hips.

 _Now this was power,_ Hux thought. _His Alpha, submitting, understanding what it felt like to be possessed._ His eyes rolled back in his head at the hot, wet grip about his cock. “Perfect.” He fumbled for his phone on the nightstand. “May I?” Ben blinked through his curtain of dark hair and then nodded consent, not trusting his voice as he rode Hux with increasingly frenetic strokes. Hux framed the looming form above him, his Alpha’s face sweat beaded in bliss. The sound of the camera seemed to inflame Ben’s ardor, the base of his cock swelled into a knot. “Lift up. I want to see your pretty pink virgin hole stretched out upon me.”

That was too much for Ben and he cried out, untouched. A fountain of release spattered upon Hux and the sheets. Ben gasped, winded as his rut finally broke. He looked at Hux through his lashes, “Sorry.”

“What for? That was beautiful. You’re beautiful. I can’t believe you gave me such a gift.” Hux set the phone aside and patted the bed. “Now, roll over. Ass up.” Ben obeyed, boneless with pleasure and Hux rubbed his cock in Ben’s cleft, his fingers pressing into the skin of Ben’s hips. “Your Omega is going to fuck you.”

 

They luxuriated in the warmth of the bathwater, Hux cradled in Ben’s arms. “I thought you were going to fall off the bed when you came.” Ben murmured in Hux’s ear. “Was my ass that good?”

Hux snorted a laugh. “Intoxicating. All the blood rushed from my head, obviously.”

“You bit me pretty good.” Ben mildly complained and glanced at the teethmarks on the swell of his bicep.

Hux slapped at his arm. “You deserved it for making me lose control like that.” He sighed, dreading the answer to his next question. “Are you flying back to Oregon after this?”

“How could I?” Ben nuzzled at his hair. “Addicted to my sweet Omega. Need you like my next breath. I can stay at my mom’s place downtown. And then you can come back to Oregon with me for summer break. We could rent an RV and fuck our way up and down the coast. And— and then I’ve been putting off my Master’s degree for a long time. I’m sure I can find somewhere close to you. I’ll drop you off at school after making you breakfast and coffee.” Ben’s voice was dreamy.

“You’ve been thinking about this for a long time, haven’t you?” Hux let his head fall back and he kissed Ben. “Might I make one small addendum?” Hux grinned with neat white teeth at his future. “Las Vegas. It's trashy and fun and I want to be married by Elvis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Enjoy these two idiots in love.


	14. Chapter 14

Hux glanced at his reflection in the window of the coffee shop. He winced. He was unshaven, his hair stuck out over his ears and his shirt was wrinkled with deep creases. There were bags under his eyes that he could have used for luggage. Ben sat across from him, his coffee untouched as he gazed at Hux with adoration. His scent was warm and sweet, like fresh baked sugar cookies. Hux squirmed and hid behind his milky tea. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Ben rested his chin on his hand and tilted his head to the side. He batted his eyelashes and Hux choked on his tea.

“Stop looking at me like that. I look like fresh roadkill. You know that.”

Ben smiled at his discomfort. “You’re as beautiful to me now as you were the first day we met. How did your finals go?”

Hux made a face and tapped his foot against Ben’s. “Good thing I’m marrying into wealth because I have some serious doubts about retaining my scholarships. Funny how something like a surprise rut can just throw a curveball into my carefully planned life.”

Ben sighed dramatically, “I know, right? I guess I’m stuck with you now, my scruffy little ginger.” He chewed on his lower lip for a moment. “We have to tell our parents. You know that.”

Hux nodded. It was inevitable that something would leak out if they didn’t. Ben was a minor political and society celebrity. He took out his phone and texted his mother. “I’ll do a video chat when we get back to my room. Well, the hard part is over. The rest is just the details.” He took Ben’s hand, it was warm from his coffee cup. It still felt right, being with Ben. "I'll save my rut for our honeymoon, like tradition dictates." 

Hux studied his mate’s face, memorizing the position of the moles that speckled his skin and the soft plush pink of his lips. Ben ducked his head, lowered his eyelashes, preening under Hux's admiration. “Now you stop that.”

“Ha!” Hux shook his head and smiled. “Never. Fair is fair, my gorgeous Alpha.”

 

Hux took a deep breath at his desk. Ben was sprawled out on Hux’s bed, reading a book about photographic theory. His hair covered his face like a dark curtain and he tucked it behind his ear. Hux opened the phone application on his laptop and clicked the dial button. His mother answered within an instant.

“Sweetheart! It’s been forever!” She beamed at him and Hux smiled back, a bit goofy with her infectious cheer.

“Mother. I have something to tell you.” Hux took another calming breath. “I got pair-bonded and I’m engaged to be married.”

Her hands flew up to her mouth and her eyes were wide with shock as she gasped. Her fingers trembled as she tried to regain her composure. “But Armie— does _Ben_ know?”

Hux’s mouth dropped open and he started to laugh. He laughed until tears squeezed from his eyes. “Yes Mother, I believe he is aware of the situation. Get over here, Ben.” 

Ben leaned over the chair, wrapped Hux in his arms and grinned at the screen. “Hi Mrs. Hux.” He kissed Hux on the cheek.

“Oh thank god.” Hux’s mother slumped back in relief in her chair. “I thought— I thought— never mind what I thought. The important thing is you both finally came to your senses. And I’m planning the wedding.” Hux began to protest and she held up a paint-stained finger in warning, “Armitage Hux. I am your mother and I was in labor with you for eighteen hours and I _will_ be planning your wedding. There will be no negotiations.”

“We were thinking about Las Vegas.” Hux ventured and that earned him another warning finger waggle.

“NO! And I have to tell your father, grandmother, all the cousins and I love you so much sweetheart. Ben, be good to my baby. He’s loved you from the moment you met. And, Armie, you really need to shave. You look like a hobo.” 

 

 _We should have gone to Vegas yesterday, Mother would have eventually forgiven us,_ Hux thought as Senator Leia Organa’s piercing gaze pinned him in place. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He’d rather take finals all over again than be standing in that hallway as Ben’s mother sized him up. Ben took his hand, squeezed with reassurance. His scent was oddly calm and Hux took a deep breath. “It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Mom, this is Armitage Hux.” Ben spoke with pride. “My fiancé.” Leia’s eyebrows rose at that and Ben smiled as he rubbed Hux’s palm with his thumb.

“An Omega. You're an Omega. I suppose it would happen eventually.” Leia frowned and then turned on her heel. “I need a drink. Sit.” She pointed at the overstuffed couch in the stark white living room. She poured a measure of bourbon into a glass and took a swig while studying Hux. “Want one?”

“No thank you.” Hux said as he sat down. Ben drew him close to his side and put his arm around Hux’s shoulder.

“How old are you, Mr. Hux? You look like a baby.” Leia leaned against the bar. “What do you do, besides get engaged to my son?”

“I am twenty. I’m a pre-law student.” She did not look impressed, her lips quirked in derision and Hux bristled at the implication that he wasn’t worth her son’s time. 

“You might as well stop trying to scare him off, Mom.” Ben sighed as he put his other hand on Hux’s knee, “We’re already bonded.” Leia slammed her drink down on the bar and marched over to the couch. She pulled back Ben’s collar with one hand and peered at his bond bite. Then she did the same to Hux, staring a little longer at the scar at the crook of Hux’s neck.

“Ben. _Why?_ ” Leia’s genuine bewilderment made Hux feel like sinking into the couch cushions and disappearing. Ben stroked the back of his neck, providing both support and the more primal feeling of protection. His Alpha, his protector. “Bonding is for _life._ You’re both so _young_.”

“No younger than you were when you met Dad. I know this is hard to understand because you’re a Beta, but believe me when I tell you that I finally feel complete. Ever since I presented as an Alpha, my life has felt fragmented. Like a part of my soul was missing.” Ben stared his mother down as she stood in front of them until she sat down on a chair opposite them.

“I haven’t struck anything since we bonded. All those aggressive Alpha impulses that you told me to hide, to pretend weren’t there, I understand them now. I don’t feel like hiding anymore, I don’t feel out of control. The only reason I’d lash out now, is if my mate was threatened.” Ben spoke softer, “I’ve been seeing a therapist to deal with my grief about Dad. Like you wanted me to.”

“Oh sweetheart—“ Leia hesitantly reached out her hand and pulled it back, unsure of her overture. “What made you finally go?”

“Hux. You should thank him. He saved me. Hux saved me.” Ben beamed and Hux bit at the inside of his own lip, overwhelmed by the gratitude and relief in Ben's scent. “I had to get myself together. I had to be worthy of him. And that was motivation enough. We gave it a year, give or take, to decide if we wanted to be together or not. And here we are.”

Leia looked at Hux again, her lips compressed into a thin line. She wiped at her eyes and went back for her drink. She tossed it back in one swallow, set the glass down and rubbed at her temple. “So I suppose congratulations are in order then.” She turned back to them and pointed at Hux as she took a few steps towards them. “ _Congratulations._ My son is very special, Mr. Hux. And if you do anything to make him suffer then I will make sure that the favor is returned—“ Hux’s eyes grew wide as possibly the most powerful woman in the country threatened him. _What have I gotten myself into?_

“Mom!” Ben admonished as he squeezed Hux’s shoulder and Leia crossed her arms. “I know you love me, but you’re scaring the shit out of the love of my life.”

“The love of your life, huh?” Leia did not sound convinced, but she sighed as she threw her hands into the air in exasperation. “Fine. Fine. _Fine_. God damn it, Ben, why does everything have to be so _dramatic_ with you?”

“It seems to run in the family.” Hux quipped out of nervous terror. Leia squinted at him and let out a snort of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. I'm trying to buy my first house and so there is no time for anything fun like writing, but I squeezed this in while I was supposed to be packing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And more smut. TW: almost threesome, educational kissing

It was almost the end of the term, almost time for summer break. Ben sat on the floor of Hux’s dorm room, sketching layouts while Hux dozed on his bed. Mitaka was furiously typing away on a paper. It was a typical Saturday afternoon.

Mitaka shut his laptop with a click and heaved a huge sigh. Hux kept his eyes closed. It was easier to pretend to be asleep than to unpack whatever was bothering his sensitive roommate. Ben was far kinder and more naive than he was.

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked as he chewed on the end of his pencil.

“What’s it like to be pair-bonded?” Mitaka blurted out. “I asked Hux and he only told me that you made him happy and that seemed like a real cop-out. Sometimes I think he doesn’t like to talk to me.” Mitaka trailed off. “We’re the only two male Omegas on campus and I feel, I feel like I’ve been left behind. He’s engaged and pair-bonded to you and I haven’t even been kissed yet.” Hux felt a twinge of shame, just a twinge. It wasn’t his responsibility to look after Mitaka, that was what Phasma was for. She hovered over him like a platinum blonde guardian angel.

Ben hummed as he thought about his response. “It feels like, it feels like I was missing a part of myself that I didn’t even know was gone. Once I bonded with Hux, that shadow void was filled. All my senses are clearer, more attuned to him and him alone. It’s overwhelming and exhilarating at the same time. I can’t smell your pheromones by the way.” Ben said with the sincere, soft words of an artist.

“I can smell you. All the time.” Mitaka grumbled. “You smell like fresh baked cookies and sunshine. Even when you two are bickering, you still smell like you’re made of cotton candy and rainbows.” Ben laughed, a soft chuckle. “Don’t laugh at me. I’m serious. It’s revolting.” The jealousy in Mitaka’s voice was brittle.

“What about your Alpha friend? Phasma.” Ben rolled his pencil over in his fingers, deft and nimble.

Mitaka groaned. “She doesn’t want to do anything with me until I’ve decided that I’m ready. Which is very proper and noble, but I can’t—“ He sighed in misery, “I can’t be this inexperienced Omega virgin and hope to keep up with her. I mean _look at her_. She’s the Sun and I’m some lowly dwarf planetoid circling in her orbit.”

“That’s not very fair to her.” Ben chided and Hux silently agreed. You only had to look at Phasma and you could see how she was dying to corrupt the sweet little Omega. She’d been funneling all her pent up energy into destroying her opponents on the volleyball court and was holding several school records as a result. “Do you like girls or boys?”

“Both.” Mitaka declared. “Both.”

“Me too! High five?” Hux watched through slitted lids as Ben held up his hand and was denied. “You could maybe go out and maybe date a Beta? My girlfriends were Betas.” _Girlfriends_? Hux felt the prickle of jealousy as he contemplated the strangers who had fucked his Ben. Ben casually reached back and stroked Hux’s knee. _He knew Hux was awake just from his scent_.

“But I don’t want to make out with a stranger! I have to know them. I have to be friends with them, I have to be able to trust them.” Mitaka fretted. “Hux is always talking about not being a stereotypical Omega and he’s proud of that. But Iam a very stereotypical Omega and people are awful about that. I just want someone to take care of me and let me raise the children. I cook, I clean and run the budget. I know who I am! Don’t you want children, Ben?”

 _Children_. Hux hadn’t brought up children with Ben before. A small lump formed in his throat. What if Ben wanted children? Hux didn’t think he’d be a great parent, he was too selfish and had no patience for small sticky things.

“Well, we’d have to adopt wouldn’t we?” Ben stretched his arms over his head. “I’m sure there’s an Alpha or Omega foster kid out there that would like a forever home. But I’d have to talk that over with Hux and he’s got a lot of schooling left. What makes you think that Phasma wouldn’t be happy with your choices?” Hux fought back a sigh of relief.

Mitaka wound his fingers in the hem of his shirt. “I think— I think I’d bore her. She’d kiss me and know that I had no idea what I was doing and she’d be disappointed.”

Ben shook his head. “Dude, you’re really overthinking this. One of the best parts of being an Alpha is finding your mate, marking them with your scent and just making them _yours._ It sounds barbaric, I know.” Ben tilted his head to the side. “Do you want me to show you how to kiss?” Mitaka turned a spectacular shade of red. “I can’t smell you, I’m already bonded and I’m not going to take advantage of you. It’s up to you.” Hux resisted the urge to pinch his mate. The idea wasn’t repellant, it was oddly intriguing. Hux was secure in his status and having Ben sample another Omega’s lips was only going to make Hux seem more delicious in comparison. And Hux was a bit of a kinky little shit.

“Hux would murder me.” Mitaka murmured as he contemplated kissing Ben. Kissing the Alpha who had been staring at him from the portrait on the wall since he’d moved in. “He’d strangle me with my own shoelaces.”

“Possibly. Depends on how much more whining you do about it.” Hux said as he rolled over in his bed. “Kiss him. Don’t kiss him. Just quit wallowing.”

“I’m not wallowing!” Mitaka spat at Hux and he set his jaw with resolve as he screwed his eyes shut. “Kiss me. Kiss me now.”

Ben leaned back and whispered to Hux, “You are a bad thing and I love you.” Hux winked back.

“Dopheld. Look at me.” Ben ordered in a husky commanding tone and both Hux and Mitaka snapped to attention. _There was just something primal about that Alpha voice._ Ben crawled over to Mitaka’s bed, holding the Omega’s gaze. He slotted himself between Mitaka’s legs and smiled up at him. “Touch my hair.” Big hands guided small ones into the softness of Ben’s dark locks. “That’s right, you’re doing so well.” Hux watched with glittering eyes from across the room and slipped his hand down to press against his hardening cock. That was his Alpha, powerful and in control, but Hux knew he could take that man apart. And he would.

“It’s very soft, do you use conditioner?” Mitaka babbled, his voice cracking.

“I’m going to get very close, very close. I want you to keep touching my hair.” Ben directed with a low sensuous purr. He put his hands on Mitaka’s waist and drew him close, Mitaka gasped.

“I can _smell_ you.” Mitaka breathed, the pheromones overwhelming his senses.

Ben nodded. “What does my scent tell you?”

“You want me.” Mitaka melted into Ben’s embrace and pressed his lips against Ben’s. It was a really _shitty_ kiss in Hux’s opinion. It was closed mouth and tight lipped and oh goddamnit— Hux found himself crossing the room and sitting beside Mitaka.

“Look. You’re doing it all wrong.” Hux gritted his teeth. “You’ve got to open your lips, let your jaw relax. It’s like you’ve been practicing on your pillow.” Mitaka looked at him in bewilderment and Hux let out a huff of exasperation. “Like this.” Hux put his finger under Mitaka’s chin and kissed him. He wasn’t going to be merciful, but the kiss melted into something more affectionate than Hux would ever admit possible. When they parted, Hux’s cheeks were stained red with spots of color that matched Mitaka’s.

Passionate desire wafted from Ben, musky and hot. His Alpha would take him right here if he said the word. And Hux was sorely tempted. “Mitaka. Do you want to watch us? You don’t have to join in.”

“Watch you do what?” Mitaka’s eyes were glazed with Ben’s Alpha pheromones.

“Watch us pleasure each other. Get a good look at what to expect with Phasma.” Hux bit at his lower lip. Even if his roommate fled, Hux was getting laid. _Priorities._

“But Phasma is a girl—“ Mitaka protested weakly.

Ben shrugged. “We’ve all got fingers and mouths. And that’s all you need most of the time.” Hux shot him a knowing smirk. “Most of the time.” Hux leaned in and kissed Ben as messily as he could, licking into Ben’s mouth and reveling in his scent. He was panting when he broke away and licked a swipe up Ben’s neck.

“Oh yeah. That’s the good stuff. Have a taste?” Hux offered to his roommate. Ben bared his throat at the Omegas and Hux felt his slick rush out. Mitaka reached out a hesitant hand and pressed his fingertips against Ben’s scent gland. Hux watched with eager anticipation as his roommate tasted his fingers. The young man’s eyes flew open and he clutched at the crotch of his pants as if his cock had tried to leap out. “What a rush, huh?”

Ben moved from his position in front of Mitaka and knelt in front of Hux. He took off his shirt, showing off all the hard work he’d put into his muscles. “And how should I pleasure you, my Emperor?”

“Remember the day we met?” Hux unbuttoned the fly of his jeans, flicked the button. “Let’s do that, my knight.”

“The day you met?” Mitaka mumbled. “You did this the day you _met? Emperor? Knight?_ Did you meet at a Renaissance Faire?”

Ben helped Hux shimmy out of his tight jeans and underwear, then cast them aside. “There’s nothing like my Omega. Hot, wet and ready for breeding. Nothing like the taste of slick upon my tongue. Slick with promises of pleasure.” Ben licked up the inside of Hux’s quivering thigh.

Hux preened at the praise and hooked his legs over Ben’s shoulders. Ben palmed his asscheeks and locked eyes with Hux. _Mine._ Hux forgot for a moment that he had an audience, but was reminded by Mitaka’s little gasp of astonishment as Ben buried his tongue in Hux’s hole. Hux moaned with a little more gusto than he usually did and that encouraged Ben as well. Mitaka watched boggle-eyed and Hux absently wondered if his roommate had ever watched porn. He didn’t really care at this point and pinched his own nipples through his shirt.

The door flew open and Phasma stood in the entryway, her cheeks flushed pink and her platinum blonde hair rumpled in disarray. “Dopheld!” She slammed the door behind her and rushed to the bed. “Are you alright? I could smell you from the common room.”

Hux grabbed Mitaka’s pillow and put it over his crotch as Ben pulled back, his face shiny with Hux’s slick. “Do you mind? We were in the middle of a lesson.”

“Hux! Not my pillow, my grandma embroidered that pillowcase!” Mitaka protested. Phasma glared at Hux and Ben, Mitaka held up his hand and Phasma took it. “It’s okay. I asked them to show me.” Phasma looked bewildered and Mitaka clutched at his knee in shame. “I didn’t want to be a burden to you. I wanted to know how to _do_ things.”

Hux saw Phasma’s expression morph from protective to predatory within heartbeats. “Oh my sweet Mitty. I adore you for your inexperience, your authenticity. You’re amazing just the way you are, my darling. Now let’s get you away from these _bad influences_.”

“Hey!” Hux protested half-heartedly. “Ben is _not_ a bad influence.”

Phasma gathered Mitaka up from the bed and threw her arm around his shoulders. “Come on Mitty. Let me soothe those jangled nerves in my room. You will _wash_ that bedding, Hux.” Hux shrugged, still using Mitaka’s pillow to preserve his modesty.

“He’s not going to have to worry about that virgin problem much longer,” Ben remarked as he scratched the side of his nose. “You don’t need pheromones to know that.” Then he threw Hux’s legs back over his shoulders, tossed the pillow aside and inhaled deeply. “Now where were we?”

Hux arched his back and melted into the pleasure of his Alpha’s hungry caresses. A profane list of demands came from his lips. “Use me. Make me sloppy wet. Make me scream your name. Knot me until your load leaks out of my slutty hole.” Hux laughed. “We have to wash the bedding anyway.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is the house buying going? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH GOD I'll let you know next week?


	16. Chapter 16

This wasn’t what Hux had been expecting when he contemplated his life goals. He had never once considered the difference between ecru and ivory. It was obvious, of course, but with every swatch that his mother sent him he thought back to those simpler times. “Are you sure Vegas is out of the question?” Hux asked Ben as he squinted at the newest proposal.

“I thought you were okay with getting married in Bayport?” Ben’s hair was damp from the shower and he leaned over Hux’s shoulder, taking a moment to steal a nuzzle from the crook of Hux’s neck. “She’s your mother, if you want to elope that’s your call. I’m happy just being with you.” Hux groaned in response. “Just be grateful she’s not fixated on making it a fantasy themed wedding still. Can you imagine me in a cape and chainmail?”

Hux blinked at the rather erotic mental image. His Alpha swathed in black. A sword at his hip. Ready to slay dragons and then ravish the grateful Omega he saved. “Um, _yes._ Yes I can. And that’s the only good thing about that.”

“I don’t know, I think I like the idea of you in a corset,” Ben trailed his fingers up Hux’s thigh. “Brings back old fond memories, you know?” Ben’s scent was sweet with good intentions and contentment. It was the first thing Hux was aware of when he woke up in the morning and the last thing he thought about when he closed his eyes to sleep.

Hux dropped the fabric onto the desk in front of him. “It’s only been two years, that’s not long enough for anything to be considered old.” Ben kissed the nape of his neck. “You’re not tired of me yet? Your haggard sleep-deprived Omega? I’ll have to declare the bags under my eyes as carry on luggage.”

“I remember what college was like. I got off easy in my major compared to yours though. Law school seems to be more of a war of attrition than an actual education.” Ben took Hux’s hand and led him to their bed. They’d been living together since Hux finished his first year of college. It didn’t make sense to be living apart, not when they where so chemically bonded. If they were apart for too many days, Hux would start to feel signs of withdrawal, akin to a caffeine headache. It was very unpleasant. “Sit.” Hux obeyed with a sigh and Ben put a cardboard box on his lap.

“What is this?” Hux asked. It smelled like a dusty old attic.

Ben shrugged with one bare shoulder. “I suppose you could call it a part of my life you haven’t seen before.” Hux lifted his eyebrows in anticipation and he opened the lid. “That’s what I brought with me from my last trip back to Bayport. I thought you might get a kick out of it.”

Hux grinned as he lifted a photograph album out of the box, then high school yearbooks and finally, “A _baby_ book?” Ben flopped down on the bed beside Hux. “I hardly know where to start with this bounty of treasures.” Ben laughed and pointed at the yearbook.

“Start there.” Ben seemed to be fighting back the urge to break into giggles, so Hux opened the yearbook.

“The Fighting Oysters?” Hux read aloud, “The mightiest of the shellfish I’m sure.” He peered at the autographs and inscriptions, especially the ones with hearts. The interior pages were tattooed with ink, crammed with goodwill and wishes. He flipped to the senior section, Ben stared out from the pages, every single tooth covered in braces and most of his skin covered in acne. “Most Likely to Have a Trophy Wife. Best Artist. Best Hair. Well it looks like they got everything right.” Hux ran his hand through Ben’s hair and declared with a smug little smile, “You will never see my senior portrait. I burnt them all.”

“All except for the one your mother uploaded to Facebook yesterday, you mean.” Ben squirmed in satisfaction in the sheets. “A _perm_? Really Hux?”

Hux shut the yearbook with a snap. “You shall never speak of that again.”

“Like a ginger poodle—“ Ben was cut off by a pillow hit to the face and he dissolved in giggles.

“Whatever. At least I didn’t have metal in my mouth and—“ Hux found himself laughing along with his mate. “You did this just so I wouldn’t get pissed off at my mother when I found out, didn’t you?”

“She called you ‘her handsome boy’. I have to agree.” Ben wiped the corners of his eyes. “You are the proverbial swan, my love. I’m still the Ugly Duckling compared to you.” He chewed on his pink lower lip as he contemplated Hux’s face. “I wake up each morning and wonder how I got to be so lucky to have you.”

“Each morning I look like the walking dead until I get my coffee, you shameless flatterer.” Hux cupped Ben’s face in his hand, tender and sweet. “I’ve never known a man as desirable as you are. You take my breath away, Ben. But I am so, so glad you got those braces taken off.” The photographs spilled onto the floor as they took comfort in each other’s touch, the sweet embrace of scent and skin.

Ben was asleep, the soft glow of the bedside lamp illuminated the planes of his face, caught on his cheekbones. Hux reached down and retrieved the small baby book from the floor. Leia had scrawled the words TWENTY TWO HOURS LABOR on the interior of the cover. It was underlined twice. _I’m sure she will have that to talk about with my mother when they meet._

Ben was small and sweet, just like any other baby, with a shock of dark hair. Hux studied his parents. The Senator was softer, less care-worn. Her cheeks rosy and flushed. It was easier to see her relation to Ben.

 _Whoa._ Ben’s father was uncomfortably attractive. _Whoa._ Hux flipped through the photographs with his cheeks glowing with impure thoughts. No wonder Leia hadn’t moved on, who could have taken his place? The man’s smile was as magnetic as Ben’s. A loose photo fell from the pages, it was Ben’s high school graduation. Ben was showing off his biceps, his shirt sleeves rolled back. His father was doing the same as he knelt in front of his son for the camera. They had matching ridiculous duck lips.

“Hux. You’re horny again?” Ben murmured as he rubbed at his nose. “Unless you want to try for round two, turn the light off.”

Hux flicked off the light and curled up against Ben, a little guilty. “Is it weird if I think your dad was hot?”

Ben snorted a sleepy laugh and wrapped his arms around Hux. “Yes. Yes it is. My little weirdo. Get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short sweet little update so you know I'm not dead. Didn't get that house I was buying. Working on a new one. IT IS SO MUCH FUN ~gritted teeth~


	17. Chapter 17

It had seemed like a great idea at the time to stop taking his suppressants prior to the wedding. Hux wiped a drop of sweat off his brow and shifted his stance, wetness threatening his immaculate black tuxedo pants. It had only been a day, surely his heat couldn’t hit that fast. Hux swallowed and took a deep breath. He felt like he was being slowly set on fire starting at the tips of his ears and spreading down towards his groin. His mother fussed over him, her tear-bright eyes alight with pride. She said something. Hux didn’t hear her over the roaring in his ears, his own pulse.

“What was that?” Hux asked, his voice cracking at the end. Every fiber of his being called out with need.

“I said, I’m so proud of you. You’re so beautiful. I want you to be happy.” Music swelled outside in the main chapel. “That’s your cue, darling.” Hux embraced his mother and she patted his back. “My baby is all grown up.”

Hux’s father was waiting for him in the foyer and he offered his arm to Hux with a grunt. Hux took his father’s arm, his vision narrowed to a tunnel in front of him. His father looked up at him in surprise as Hux leaned on him, he grasped Hux’s hand to steady his son.

The chapel doors opened and the marriage march began, soft piano tinkles and a harpist. The pews were crammed with people Hux had never seen before. Hux was vaguely aware of an older Alpha slapping his hand over his nose and mouth as Hux walked past. _That was a bit embarrassing._ The chapel, the audience, even his father walking him down the aisle felt like a dream that he was sleepwalking through. The only thing that was firm, that was real was the thin red filament of scent that Hux’s nose followed instinctively. _Alpha._ His Alpha.

Ben’s nostrils flared as Hux approached the altar, he took Hux’s arm and murmured in Hux’s ear, “You’re in heat?” Ben’s proximity made Hux flush red with need, his temperature rising with every moment. His scent was cascading out into the audience in rolling waves of overwhelming desire. The Alpha in the audience had to excuse himself and left the chapel.

Hux cracked an awkward, toothy grin and whispered back, “Surprise?”

 

The knife slid smoothly through the buttercream frosting and deep chocolate cake layers, Ben steadied Hux’s trembling hands as they cut the cake. “Do you know how much I want to throw you over this table and claim you?” Ben said into Hux’s ear, hot breath inflaming Hux further. Ben pressed his cock against Hux’s backside, discreet yet lascivious. Hux gasped and envied him his control. “But we have to dance now, can you manage it?”

Hux gritted his teeth and nodded, he was stronger than hormones. They stepped out onto the dance floor and Ben took Hux in his arms. They swayed together as Ben held Hux upright and Hux filled his nose with his beloved’s scent. It seemed to calm the mating urge and he let himself gaze at the crowd of proud onlookers. There were far more than had been invited. Hux hoped that Finn and Rey had brought enough food. He saw his mother bustling about, taking photos and making sure that her wedding was running smoothly. His father sat at a table festooned with black and red roses looking mildly bewildered at the entire situation. Leia had a full glass of something high-proof in her hand and she was laughing with Phasma. Mitaka held Phasma’s hand and looked more content than Hux had ever seen him. Pair-bonding suited him.

A man wearing sunglasses and a bushy mustache waved at Hux from the very back of the reception and as Hux squinted, he gave Hux a thumbs up and a brassy smile. Hux blinked. He had a stylized bird, a falcon, tattooed on his inner arm. Ben pivoted on the dance floor and when Hux looked again, the man was gone. The man had resembled Ben’s dead father. No, that was just the heat fever causing hallucinations. It was a common side effect. “Soon I’ll be seeing purple sea otters in the punch bowl.” Hux said and Ben raised an eyebrow in concern.

“Do you hallucinate during your ruts?” Hux asked.

Ben nodded and held him closer. “Yeah. Sometimes I see the weirdest things, like starfish on the ceiling or things start moving really slow, as if I’m unstuck in time. But when I look at you, it feels like you’re my rock, like the Earth could fall off its axis and you’d still be there. Steady. Constant.” The music changed to another slow song and the dance floor began to fill up around them. They rested their foreheads together, then kissed and someone hooted. It was probably Rey.

Leia swayed up to Ben and held out her hand. “One dance with your mother before you run out of here. Oh don’t give me that look, I can tell you’re ready to scamper. It’s a good idea, start your honeymoon before your friends decorate your bike.” Ben and his mother began to dance, Hux sat down on a chair and hoped that he wouldn’t leave a wet spot on the slipcover. Leia said something to Ben and his face crumpled, Hux almost stood up to rescue his Alpha but then Leia stroked Ben’s cheek. Ben smiled at his mother, a smile of pure joy and his scent made Hux’s hands tremble.

Hux excused himself to the restroom. He peered at his reflection in the mirror over the sink. He looked debauched, as if he’d drank half the bar and then given a striptease to the congregation. His pupils were wide, shiny black as his shoes. High spots of color up on his cheeks. “You look like a proper little whore, Hux.” He managed a weak smile. Ben was going to wreck him, ravage him mercilessly with his knot and Hux would beg for more. A trickle of slick ran down his leg and Hux groaned. 

He entered one of the stalls. He grabbed a fistful of toilet tissue and tried to clean up his slick as best he could. He sat down on the toilet, pants around his ankles and clenched his fists. He was stronger than this. He wasn’t some mindless creature only looking to fuck. The slick dripping out of him challenged this notion. The fever flared up and Hux rested his head against the coolness of the stall wall. This was his wedding day and he was going to enjoy himself—

“You two sure make a cute couple.” A man’s voice from outside the stall. “Yeah, you both look like you’re happy. That’s good. That kid didn’t have a lot of happy growing up. Not as much as he deserved.”

Hux blinked at the audacity of a total stranger making small talk in the restroom. “Thanks?”

“Be good to my son.”

“Wait— what?” Hux yanked up his pants with one hand and flung open the stall door, still holding his pants up.He was alone in the restroom. He stumbled out of the restroom and into Ben’s waiting arms.

“I could smell you from the dance floor.” Ben murmured as he smoothed Hux’s hair back into place. “What’s wrong, my love?”

Hux fretted against his husband’s chest. _Husband_. They were married. Pair bonded. Mates. “I thought I heard your father in the restroom. He told me to be good to you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s the heat, I’m seeing things.” Ben’s scent was warm with compassion and pungent with lust.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Come with me.” Ben led Hux out of the back door of the reception hall and handed him a helmet. It was black and HUX was painted on the back in lurid red letters. “A little present babe. Let’s get out of here.”

 

They parked in front of the Driftwood Cove and Ben took off his helmet as they dismounted. Long dark hair whipped in the ocean breeze and Hux sighed at how lovely he looked. “I have a lot of fond memories of this place. Especially that window.” Ben pointed at the Crow’s Nest where Hux had lewdly performed years ago. He put his helmet on the bike and pinned Hux in place with his hungry gaze. “Let’s make some more.”

“Ben—“ Hux gasped out as Ben arranged him over the seat of the motorcycle. Ben yanked down Hux’s tuxedo pants, the wind chilled the slick oozing down Hux’s inner thighs. Huge hands grasped and massaged Hux’s ass cheeks as Ben licked and suckled with reckless abandon. Hux could see traffic on the highway below, all anyone had to do would be to look up the hill and they’d see — Hux cried out with relief as he came all over the shiny chrome of their motorcycle. It wasn’t enough. “Ben— Ben— I need your knot. I might die if you don’t fuck me. And I’m not just being dramatic. What’s the point of this anyway? It’s not like I can have children— this is madness!”

“I’ll gladly save your life.” Ben scooped Hux up into his arms and carried him over the threshold, pants still tangled around one ankle. “You smell like everything I’ve ever wanted. I’m going to knot you until you scream out my name.” Ben’s voice was oddly calm as he carried Hux up the stairs, only grazing Hux’s head against the narrow stairwell once. He tossed Hux onto the same bed that they’d shared before.

“Do you think they bought a new mattress?” Hux mumbled as he tore at his clothing with fever-numbed fingers.

“They’ll have to after we’re done.” Ben loomed above him, still in his wedding clothes. “Look at you.” He breathed in awe. “You’re still so beautiful and you’re mine. All mine.” Hux whimpered as Ben stroked his fingers up and down Hux’s body.

“Quit petting me and get on with it!” Hux’s skin felt electrified where Ben was touching him and he propped himself up on his knees, presented his needy hole. Ben caressed the soft skin around Hux’s entrance, teasing him. “What part of ‘I’m going to die’ did you not understand, _Obi-wan_?” Hux snapped out in challenge and Ben rewarded his sass by dipping thick fingers in Hux’s slick and pulling at Hux’s tender rim.

“Ask me nicely.” Ben licked at his fingers, his pupils blown wide with desire in the dim light. “Beg for my knot, my love.”

Hux shuddered like a winded horse, sweat dripping down his flanks. “I need you Ben. I need my husband’s big, thick knot in my greedy little ass. Please, please fill me up. Please claim me again, my _Alpha._ ” That was all it took for Ben to undo his fly, his red rampant erection protruding from his black pants. Ben grabbed Hux by the hips, pulled him back to the edge of the bed and pushed inside.

Hux groaned out an obscene sloppy moan as the primal urge to mate was soothed and then stoked up. He snapped his hips back, seeking the sweet oblivion of orgasm and Ben met him stroke for stroke. Ben reached out and curled his hand about Hux’s throat, making Hux arch his back and moan. Endorphins and pheromones poured off of them in a cascade of pleasure as they sealed their bond again.

Ben’s knot swelled and Hux fucked himself with abandon upon it, his hole was sloppy with slick. “Oh my love. Oh my love. Oh my god—“ Hux orgasmed the moment Ben’s knot fully popped, thick and wide and trapped Hux in place. Fingertip bruises bloomed upon Hux’s hips and they curled into a pile as Ben’s cock pulsed inside of him.

“Oh thank god, it’s over.” Hux said, exhausted.

“That’s not the reaction I was expecting on our wedding night.” Ben kissed at Hux’s scent gland then worried it with his teeth. “You’re going to give me a complex.”

Hux snorted, “I meant my heat. You were wonderful and I love you. But I think we’ve ruined our tuxedos.”

Ben brushed his fingertips over Hux’s ribs. “I like you naked. I should keep you naked, maybe with just a little apron and a feather duster.”

“More like I’d keep you naked, except for a pair of those leather riding chaps.” Hux smiled at the mental image. “Or we could compromise and both wear nothing while we stay here. That’s what you’re supposed to do in a marriage. Compromise.”

Wind whistled through the eaves of the cabin and Ben tugged the coverlet up over them. Hux could smell the ocean mingled with his Ben. His Ben. That sounded so right. He laced his fingers together with Ben’s, sleepy with post orgasmic bliss. “I’ll be good to you, Ben.”

Hux drowsed off with Ben’s breath hot and soothing against the nape of his neck and just before he fell asleep, Hux heard Ben say,“I _know_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading about these two adorable messes. I hope you've enjoyed the ride!


End file.
